


Patchwork Family: Addendum

by kissxsleep



Series: Newmore Family [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: BITTIES, Bittybone au, But's its not in 1st person, Go read Patchwork Fam or you'll have no clue what the fuck is going on btw, It's about her sisters, This ties in with Patchwork Family, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-21 17:12:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8253809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissxsleep/pseuds/kissxsleep
Summary: This is a collection of side stories surrounding Josephine's sisters and their bitties. It ties in with my Patchwork Family fanfic, so you'll need to read that for any of this to make any damn sense.





	1. Beloved Sister; Loved Sister

**Author's Note:**

> There are two reasons why these tidbits aren't in Patchwork Family:
> 
> 1) I want to keep the chapters around 7 pages long. 7 is a good number between being too short and too long most days, and it helps me keep track of how much I have written. It's also easier to count by.
> 
> 2) Patchwork Family is about *Jo's* struggle with her broken family life. Olivia and Nadia are affected, but they aren't the focus of the story. THUS they get their time to shine here.
> 
> So yeeeeaahhhh...Doing this will allow me to:
> 
> 1) Post chapters of any length.  
> 2) Focus on Nadia and Olivia more  
> 3) Give something for you guys to read while I work on the main story.
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. The bittybone au was created by fucken_crybaby on tumblr, Undertale was created by Toby Fox, and Blake was created by Red (bittybone909 on tumblr).

              Olivia Newmore realized early on that she was intended to be Nadia’s little worker drone. Despite her older sister Jo’s efforts, Nadia had pushed her around a lot when they were younger. That wasn’t to say Nadia didn’t care about her sister, but the emotional gap between the two seemed to go on forever. Part of the reason Olivia double majored in business and culinary during college was to escape from the little plan her parents had laid out for her. Sadly, she forgot that they controlled her funds.

              Thus she ended up working as Nadia’s secretary right out of college. Her parents dangled her dream of owning a restaurant above her all while promising to give it to her if she would do things her way. They wanted a nice, clean establishment to host their dinner parties.

              Olivia didn’t.

              _“Follow your own dreams Livvy.” Jo ruffled Olivia’s messy hair. The younger sister swatted her hands away while glowering at her with red rimmed eyes, “Without their money. They can’t say a damn thing if you work hard for your paycheck and control your cash.”_

              With that in mind, Olivia worked hard as Nadia’s secretary and never took a dime from her parents. She didn’t even take their money for rent. Granny covered that.

              “Olivia.” Nadia’s voice called out from her office, “I need to speak with you.”

              The beautiful younger Newmore sister reluctantly entered her boss’s office. Nadia’s golden hair was in a severe bun that made her face seem sharper than usual. Her gray eyes were pools of calculations in predictions that never seemed to stop whirring. Olivia couldn’t even remember the last time she felt like Nadia was actually looking at her.

              _“Stand up straight. Chin high. You’re not gonna let her push you around.” Jo had taught the ego raising mantra to help deal with middle school bullies, but it quickly became a defense against the world._

              “Yes Nadia?” Olivia asked, “I’m still creating your schedule for next week.”

              “Your performance has been dropping lately.” Nadia pulled out a sheet of paper, “I’ve been observing you, and I’m not liking what I see.”

              _Oh god_ A sinking feeling filled Olivia’s stomach _She’s going to fire me…Wait? Why do I care? I’ll get a job at a restaurant and work my way up the old fashioned way if she does….but…how will that affect us as sisters? She’s already so lonely on her throne of thorns…_

              “How have you been feeling lately?” Nadia asked, “Depressed? Anxious? Perhaps I could refer you to a therapist.”

              “I’ve been a little stressed settling in that’s all.” Olivia lied through her teeth. Really, she was worried about the explosive boat that was her family, “Mom and Dad haven’t really been happy with me lately that’s all.”

              “That’s because you’re starting to act too much like Jo.” Nadia snorted, “Just behave, and it’ll all blow over.”

              _I don’t_ want _to behave!_ Olivia kept the hissing thoughts to herself. _I don’t want to end up like you!_

              “I was thinking…of maybe adopting a bitty.” Olivia smiled a real smile at the thought, “I think one might be good for me.”

              “A what?” Nadia’s perfect brow arched with her question. Olivia shivered slightly. It almost felt like Nadia’s steel colored gaze was ripping through her flesh.

              “A bitty. You know…those cute little mini monster things.” Olivia wanted to wrap her arms around herself.

              _“That makes you look vulnerable. Put one of your hands on your waist instead.”_

Olivia clutched her waist with one hand like it was a lifeline. Jo’s quiet advice from her younger years made her stand up straighter and take a deep breath before continuing. One couldn’t appear weak in front of a businesswoman like Nadia or their mother. That would make them think they could push you around.

              “I think it would be good for me. I’m actually going to ask Jo to go adopt one with me.” Olivia pulled on her most spectacular smile, “Maybe I can get her to adopt one too.”

              “Do you really think now is the time to get a pet?” Nadia leaned back in her chair, “You’re not a child anymore Olivia. Josephine and I can’t swoop in and save you like we could in the past.”

              “When did you ever ‘save’ me?” The words fell from Olivia’s lips before she could stop them. Pain flashed in Nadia’s eyes, but anger burned in Olivia’s blood, “Jojo was the one who took care of me Nadia. She’s the one who helped me with things, and _she_ believes in me. I’m getting one because I _have_ thought about the responsibilities. I think I can more than handle them.”

              “Olivia…” Nadia trailed off. For a moment a light seemed to shine through her eyes, but within seconds it was gone behind the mist of calculation, “As long as your work performance increases I don’t care. If it hinders your ability to do your job, we’ll have this discussion again. You are dismissed.”

              “Yes ma’am. I’ll be leaving after I finish next week’s schedule.” Turning on one bright red stiletto, Oliva left Nadia’s office.

              “Olivia.” Nadia’s voice called out her.

              “Yes?” Olivia froze.

              “I love you.”

              Olivia blinked.

              “I love you too! I mean, of course I do! We’re sisters after all.” Olivia turned and smiled at her sister before returning to her desk. Olivia might’ve said that, but she’d also be the first to admit she had a slight bias. The picture of her and a younger Jojo attested to that.

              In the picture, Jo stood protectively around her little sister- slightly to the front and blocking the view of the camera. Her shorter, stocky frame didn’t hide much of Olivia’s taller, willowy one, but the fierce flames in Jo’s eyes would make even a hardened criminal pause. Olivia ran her fingers over the picture affectionately. One of her friends- that Jo had never met- had suddenly taken the photo. Jo had been ready to pummel the poor boy, but Olivia’s laughter stilled her motions.

              _The good old days._ Olivia thought. _Back when I could hide behind Josephine and feel like she could protect me from anything._

              Growing up made Olivia realize how fallible Jo was, but that didn’t mean she loved her any less. She whipped out her pretty pink cellphone and called her sister.

              “Jojo!” Olivia squealed upon hearing her sister answer the phone.

              “Yo.” Jo’s voice was slurred with sleep, “Ya need something Liv?”

              “We’re still on for tomorrow right?”

              “Yup. Even got kind of a surprise for ya.” Jo yawned before smacking her lips together sleepily.

              “Should I be worried?” Olivia giggled.

              “No, no. You’ll probably find it fun- Ah shit. Idjit? Where did you go?”

              Olivia heard Jo stand up quickly. _Idjit? Who’s Idjit?_

              “I’ll see you tomorrow Livvy. I gotta find him.”

              “Sure thing.” Olivia’s face was filled with confusion, “Love you.”

              “Love you too baby boo.” The old rhyme fell from Jo’s lips easier than the near painful “I love you” Nadia had given her earlier.

              Olivia hung up the phone with a smile on her face. Her smile fell when she remembered she had a ton of work to finish. She could practically hear Jo’s voice in her head telling her to suck it up and deal.

              Sitting up straighter Olivia Newmore threw herself into her work. She wasn’t as perfect as Nadia or as talented as Josephine. All she could do was struggle against her parent’s fist with patience and planning, but dammit she _would_ be free one day. All she had to do was take it one step at a time.


	2. Gooooooddd Morning!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olivia has a nice morning with her new bitty Hiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fluff. Next will be heavy angst (because Nadia is the focus for the next two chapters).

              “maammaa!”

              Olivia startled when she felt a small form smack against her back. Raising her head from her pillow she looked back to see Hiro giggling at his own antics.

              “Good morning Hiro.” Olivia laughed as he scrambled up her back to press a kiss against her cheek, “You’ve been up for a while I take it?”

              “only a few minutes!” Hiro stood and posed dramatically against her hand, “for the day cannot truly begin for me without seeing your smile!”

              “Hiro.” Olivia pulled him close and covered him with gentle kisses, “Honestly, it has to be against some cosmic law for you to be this cute. Especially this early in the morning!”

              Hiro blushed bright blue and snuggled into her warm embrace. The two stayed in Olivia’s pale pink, fluffy bed for another five minutes. Olivia’s alarm began to go off, but she didn’t want to move. Hiro had quickly become the light of life after she brought him home. Her apartment that looked more like an IKEA showcase finally started to show signs of actually being lived in. Little things were moved around now and then. Hiro would sneak snacks out of the cabinets- or try to at least. Olivia wondered if this was what Jo felt with her three bitties.

              “mama.” Hiro tugged on her lip some while trying to wriggle out of her grasp, “you need to get up and get ready! you’ll be late otherwise.”

              “I honestly don’t want to.” Olivia admitted, “I really don’t want to see Nadia right now…”

              “nadia? is she some villain that wishes to do you harm!?” Hiro’s eyes widened in concern as he puffed up his little chest, “worry not mama! THE MARVELOUS BABY BLUE shall protect you!”

              “No, no darling.” Olivia laughed at the image of her tiny little bitty hitting Nadia’s shiny high heels in an attempt to ‘defeat’ her, “She’s my sister.”

              “hmm? the brave soul who escorted you when we first met?” Hiro’s head cocked in confusion.

              “That was _one_ of my sisters.” Olivia began. She reached for her phone and turned off her alarm. Then she pulled up an image of her and Nadia, “This is my _other_ sister. She’s kind of my boss right now, and well things are a bit tense.”

              “oohh!” Hiro’s eyes turned to stars before the rest of what she said caught up with him, “tense?”

              “Our companies aren’t doing too well lately. I mean, Nadia, my parents, and I all majored in business, but our money just keeps decreasing instead of increasing. It’s gotten really bad since Granny started getting annoyed with Mom about how she treats Jo,” Olivia sighed and ran a hand across her face, “Granny’s business sense and money are the things keeping us out of the red right now, but if Mom keeps pushing things….”

              Olivia shuddered at the thought. Her parents and Edgar blamed Jo for their misfortunes, but Olivia knew that Jo had no idea. She had no interest in the family business. None. Nada. Zilch. Why would she give a damn about something that never showed interest in her? What was bothering Granny was the fact that Jo wasn’t involved. Clara and Daniel both knew Granny would act like a grandmother instead of a businesswoman if Jo was present. They needed her money and brain not her motherly affection.  Granny had visited six times in the past eight months, but each time Clara “forgot” to contact Jo until the last minute. She had believed the excuse the first time. She even let it slide the second time. By the sixth time though, she blew up in her daughter’s face and threatened to pull _all_ of her backing from the company.

              _Poor Sissy._ Olivia thought mournfully. _She doesn’t even know why they hate her so much._

              Some part of Olivia also wondered if they would treat her the same way after she started her own restaurant. Would they also disown her? Would they also hold her in so much contempt? Olivia didn’t want that to happen. She didn’t. She just wanted her family to be…well… _a family_.

              “mama!?” Horror crossed Hiro’s face as he saw tears form in Olivia’s eyes, “oh mama. i’m sorry! i shouldn’t have asked. it’s okay! everything will work out in the end. it always does!”

              Hiro flung himself at her face and tried his best to wipe away as many tears as he could. He really didn’t know just how deep her family situation was, but his bright optimism did help soothe her nerves ever so slightly. After a few minutes of more optimistic promises of a kinder future mixed with hugs and kisses, Olivia managed to calm down enough to get ready for work.

              “i’m sorry i made you cry mama.” Hiro said handing Olivia her mascara.

              “Oh you didn’t do that baby!” Olivia hurried to remove that false idea from the table, “I just let my mind wander to darker things. That’s all! You’re the one who makes me smile. See?”

              Olivia smiled large and wide. It wasn’t fake or plastered on for him. For her little bitty, it was always real. Hiro beamed happily hopping from foot to foot.

              “Now, behave while I’m gone okay?” Olivia wanted to kiss him good-bye, but she had just put on her lipstick, “I’ll be back for lunch around 12:00 okay? I’ll be home for the evening around 5:00. If you get too lonely, call me and I’ll come pick you up.”

              “the Marvelous Baby Blue shall miss you dearly sweet human.” Hiro pressed a kiss to her cheek, “but i shall be fine! i will construct a gift for when you return!”

              “Aww sweetie.” Lipstick be damned. Olivia leaned down and pressed a kiss to his skull, “I’ll see you in a few hours.”

              Olivia left the apartment with a vibrant kind of joy she had been missing for a while. Maybe it was Hiro’s sunny disposition rubbing off on her. Maybe it was the fact she knew she had someone to come home to.

              _If Sissy’s bitties are anywhere as affectionate, I shouldn’t have to worry about anything!_ Olivia thought cheerfully. _She’ll be a-okay! Just like me._


	3. Outer Apperance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dive into Nadia's shoes for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe in trigger warnings, but just to clarify: NADIA HAS A SHITTY LIFE. I mean a piece of shit husband, super controlling parents, and no one to lean on as well as a really bad inferiority superiority complex don't exactly scream the good life. So the tone is definitely going to be a lot more negative from Nadia's perspective. So..... *shrugs*

              Nadia found it ironic that _she_ of all people more than likely had the only photo of her, Olivia, and Josephine together. Josephine’s image never appeared in the grey metal picture frames that adorned the walls of their parent’s stark white mansion. Hundreds of them containing Nadia or Olivia flooded the halls and overshadowed other relatives. Still, Nadia was the sole possessor of this one particular photo.

              Josephine- dragged to the event by Olivia- had attended Nadia’s graduation. Her distaste for the whole event was evident by the scowl on her face, but the warm hug of a beaming Olivia seemed to soften the snarl into mild discomfort. There was a foot of space between the two sisters and Nadia. Looming behind Nadia stood her father with one large hard clasped down on her shoulder. Her mother stood on her empty side and had a vice grip on her arm. Both had smiles on their faces. Both had self-serving pride in their eyes. To them, this was their final victory against the world. The heiress they had molded to take over their cutthroat business was finished. The stark difference between the two sides of the photo was shocking. Even the light seemed to favor the pair of sisters since it let the shadows wrap around the rich “family” on the right hand side of the photo.

              “-adia? Is everything okay?” Olivia actually managed to sound concerned through Nadia’s cellphone. Nadia honestly didn’t know if it was genuine or not. Knowing her youngest sister, it was probably a mixture of both.

              “Yes,” Nadia looked away from the picture nailed next to her closet, “I merely got distracted for a few moments.”

              “Ok- Hiro!” Alarm filled Olivia’s voice, “Baby be _careful_! You could hurt yourself!”

              Nadia paid no attention to her cellphone as her sister scolded the little bitty for…dangling from a chandelier? Nadia’s attention was instead on her mostly naked body. She didn’t know why she did this to herself. Observing her curved body for any imperfection usually ended with her breaking a mirror, but she stood in her underwear tracing her hands over the stretch marks that marred her otherwise skin. She had been a pudgy child. Extreme dieting in middle and high school caused her weight to drop too quickly leaving the sickly purple/pink claw marks to remind her of when she wasn’t perfect.

              _Jo never seems to care about her body._ Nadia scowled as she recalled a trip to the beach a few months before Jo and Edgar were supposed to get married. Olivia had once more dragged Josephine along for the ride, and the grumpy woman just wandered the beach in her unflattering bikini. All the years of getting into fights and carrying Olivia from place to place filled Jo’s stocky body with muscles. She didn’t have a six pack or anything, but she had a v-shaped torso and smaller chest. The bathing suit she wore made her look like a steroid filled child, but she still attracted male attention. Nadia had counted the number of men who skipped over her- in a neat one piece to hide her stretch marks- to ogle her twin instead. One of Nadia’s friends said it was probably Jo’s confidence that attracted them like flies to honey.

              _It isn’t confidence._ Her mother’s ranting about her black sheep of a twin came to mind. _It’s_ arrogance _! She thinks she’s actually made something of herself with her little company. We make more in two months than she does in two years._

              _Arrogance._ Nadia repeated in her mind. _Is it really arrogance though?_

              “So you mentioned Jo earlier?” Olivia’s attention returned. Nadia glanced at her phone before beginning to put on her dress for the evening. Edgar was coming home tonight, and he wanted to go out to dinner.

              “Yes,” Nadia was loathe to admit it, but Jo seemed to have an unnatural business sense that let her little company float as long as it had, “I want to attempt to bring her back into the company’s fold. She seems to have garnered some skills our companies are in short supply of.”

              Olivia was silent.

              “What is it Olivia?” Nadia sighed as she began the elaborate process of pulling her hair up into a bun.

              “Sissy….won’t come back Nadia.” Olivia said slowly, “I mean….we are talking about the same sister right?”

              “Oh once we throw some better pay and flexible hours into the mix she’ll cave.” Nadia thought she knew what made the world go round, “Only a fool wouldn’t take the offer I’m willing to give.”

              “Then call her a jester.” Olivia’s certainty shook Nadia’s resolve, “She won’t do it. She isn’t interested in the glam and sparkling lifestyle.”

              “She has that plan of hers doesn’t she?” Nadia grumbled as she began to apply her make up.

              “She’s already figured that out. She’s a patient person.” Olivia paused before speaking to her bitty, “Jo is sweet pea. Your amazing aunt? Yeah she is.”

              “As much as I’m going to hate saying this,” Nadia paused before forcing herself to continue, “We need her kind of business sense to keep progressing. Mother and Father aren’t keeping with the times very well. It’s costing us greatly.”

              “She won’t come work for you Nadia.” Olivia said with an air of finality, “She’d kill herself first.”

              “That’s just being dramatic!”

              “No, it’s being honest.” Nadia found it funny how Olivia could only be honest when she didn’t have face her in person, “She might lend a hand if start including her more though...”

              “Oh sure,” Nadia rolled her eyes, “I’ve tried calling her thirty-seven times about a logo I need done, but she’s either sending me straight to voice mail or blocked my number.”

              “Does it really need to be her?” Olivia pondered.

              “It would look better for the Newmore family if we appear united.” Nadia finished applying her lipstick, “So, yes. It needs to be her.”

              “Weell umm…I could call her.” Olivia timidly offered.

              “Oh really?” Nadia cocked a brow.

              “Yeah. I wanted to meet up with her soon anyways. I want to get a friend for Hiro, and I wondered if she might have an errand at the Bitty CC to run or something.” Nadia could practically see her cringing as she divulged this information. She didn’t know if she should be insulted that Olivia was so obviously hesitant to let her come along.

              “A bitty hm?” Nadia tapped her fingers on her leg, “You seem quite enraptured with your current one.”

              “Hiro?” Olivia’s voice brightened. The way even talking about her bitty made her happier caused jealousy to form in Nadia’s stomach, “He’s my little sweetie pie. It’s nice to have someone to come home to.”

              “i am glad to be of assistance mama!” A loud little squeal followed the declaration as Olivia dropped her phone.

              Nadia glared at it as Olivia and Hiro laughed at whatever was happening.

              “Sorry about that.” Olivia was still giggling, “So yeah...I guess you could say I’m smitten.”

              “I wonder if I should get one.” Nadia calculated the possibilities in her head, “They’re useful yes?”

              “Umm….depends on the bitty.” Hesitation creeped back into Olivia’s voice, “I uh…don’t know if you’d do to well with one.”

              “Are you saying I’m unfit?” Nadia replied coldly. _Jo is good enough to have a multitude of them, but I’m not good enough to have a_ single _one?_ Nadia’s hands clenched at the thought.

              “No, no…you just…. work a lot.” Olivia quickly recovered the situation, “I’m worried about the little guy getting lonely.”

              “There’s bound to be one that wouldn’t mind.” Nadia scowled.

              “We can just ask Sissy okay?” Olivia sighed defeated, “Anyways, I need to go. It’s bath time for Hiro and I.”

              “Well, don’t let me stall your evening. Let me know when we’re meeting up.” Nadia picked her phone up.

              “Okay.”

              Olivia was going to hang up.

              “I love you.” Nadia tried to ignore the stinging feeling in her chest.

              “You too.” Olivia sounded surprised before hanging up.

              _Dammit._ Nadia resisted the temptation to throw her expensive phone across the room. _She won’t even tell me she loves me without prompting!_

              Nadia finished getting ready with a heavy weight in her chest. She worked so hard to get to where she was. She listened to everything her parents had said like it was the law. She maintained her perfect image as best she could. She even married Edgar just so her parents wouldn’t have wasted money on the wedding planning. All she had wanted then was a quick tumble to prove to herself that she could claim any man Jo wanted. There had to be no difference in their ability to socialize unless it showed Nadia as the superior twin. She was the Newmore heiress. Josephine was a bad memory.

              _~~A bad memory the company needs before it sinks.~~_

              Nadia ignored that thought and finished gathering her things. Her phone beeped.

              **Edgar: Where are you? I look ridiculous sitting here by myself.**

**Nadia: Coming. I was delayed.**

**Edgar: Hurry up already.**

              Nadia ignored the lack of affection. She was used to it at this point. Despite the façade she put up to get under her twin’s skin, their marriage was far from perfect. There were many reasons why he opted to stay away from home while he worked.

              _He’s probably cheating on you._ Jo’s voice in the back of Nadia’s mind whispered menacingly. _After all, he did it to_ me.

              Nadia met her own gaze in the mirror. She stood up straight and pulled the icy shields around her heart up high. She would always be Nadia Newmore a star CEO. There was no room for emotions or vulnerability.

              A few minutes of traffic later, Nadia found herself hunting down her husband in a fancy restaurant. He was flirting with a rather young waitress as she approached.

              “Edgar.” Nadia said gently as she sat down. He seemed more than a little annoyed as the girl blushed and scampered away for being caught, “I apologize for the delay.”

              “I told you to be ready hours ago.” Edgar complained taking a sip of whatever alcoholic drink he had selected for himself, “Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to sit here by myself for so long?”

              _You didn’t contact me about this until 45 minutes ago._ Nadia kept the thought in her head. Edgar was far from pleasant after more than a few beers, and he smelled like liquor.

              “I was delayed by work.” It was a half-lie Nadia felt no guilt for saying.

              “No excuses.” Edgar grumbled, “They’re pathetic and make us look weak. Be on time next time. Jeez, for as much of a pain in the ass your sister was, she was at least punctual.”

              “I sincerely doubt that.”

              “Are you calling me a liar?”

              “Of course not Edgar.”

              “I don’t think I quite like your tone.” Edgar leaned forward in his seat. The muscles in Nadia’s back tensed. She was actually afraid. _Jo wouldn’t be afraid. She cracked his ribs when he tried to get violent with her._ Again, Nadia found herself hating her twin.

              Any further conversation was cut off by food Edgar had ordered arriving. Nadia blinked down at the nutty dish and quietly waved a waiter over to replace it when Edgar wasn’t paying attention. He was obviously in a foul mood. It was better to just play it safe and do as he asked for the evening. The last thing the news outlets needed as her and Edgar getting into a fight in public.

              And thus, Nadia Newmore spent the evening trying to satisfy her cranky drunk of a husband. He didn’t strike her. He hadn’t gotten to that stage yet, but Nadia had the feeling that would change as more and more money was lost by their company.

              _You’re scared of your own husband._ Nadia almost laughed at the thought. _How wonderful._

              But it was all part of the glamourous lifestyle her parents wanted to live.

              Nadia decided to just smile and bear it no matter what came next.


	4. 10 Minutes In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into Nadia and Cesar's life ten minutes after he enters her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I forgot a disclaimer: I own nothing. The bittybone AU belongs to fucken-crybaby, Undertale belongs to Toby Fox, and Blake belongs to Red (bittybone909)

              Nadia watched her 6” tall bitty Cesar work out a Sudoku puzzle with slight curiosity. He’d only been in her home for about fifteen minutes, but he seemed relatively comfortable with turning his back to her. Fixing her glasses, Nadia briefly finished a report before looking at Cesar once more. The two were on her bed in her- well her and Edgar’s- bedroom.

              He’d been the quietest boss in the pen at the Bitty CC. Where the others practically yelled over each other to complain about their issues, he just stood in the background observing her. Nadia had honestly been surprised when he actually answered a question she asked. Apparently he was what the other bitties called a “frequent homebody”. That meant he was constantly returned by his human owners. Nadia had been tempted to politely disengage and move onto another boss when she noticed the simply defeated away he slightly sagged when she glanced away. It looked too similar to the same pose she took whenever she was alone.

              Cesar- a fitting name in her opinion- had been shocked and untrusting when she adopted him. He had watched her the entire time waiting for…well…something. She couldn’t tell if he expected her to lay down the law or smack him around or something else. Edgar- thankfully- hadn’t been home when they arrived. It allowed her to briefly show Cesar around before settling down to get to work.

              “THAT PICTURE.” Cesar’s voice startled her as usual. He hefted the pencil over one shoulder and turned to look at her, “THOSE ARE YOUR PARENTS?”

              Nadia blinked before looking at the picture beside her closet door. It was the ironic one.

              “Yes.” Nadia didn’t soften her voice or sound like she was talking to a baby. Watching Olivia do it made her a little nauseous earlier, and she was glad that her bitty didn’t seem interested in such interactions, “Clara and Daniel Newmore. In a way, they are also my bosses.”

              “YOU LOOK A GREAT DEAL LIKE YOUR MOTHER.” Cesar observed, “AS DOES YOUR YOUNGEST SISTER.”

              “Olivia most certainly got most of her coloring.” Nadia agreed before checking her e-mail, “I got most of her facial features.”

              “IT’S EERIE HOW DIFFERENT YOUR TWIN LOOKS.” Cesar moved the pen to tap it against his Sudoku booklet, “SHE DOESN’T EVEN LOOK MUCH LIKE YOUR FATHER.”

              “She got a good bit of Grandmother Arietta’s looks.” Many people hadn’t believed Nadia in the past when she said Jo was her younger twin. Most assumed they were unrelated or cousins at best. It had been amusing watching people’s faces twist in confusion.

              “YOU AND YOUR SISTERS DO NOT HAVE THE BEST OF RELATIONSHIPS.” Cesar’s voice had dropped slightly, but his spine stayed straight.

              “We don’t.” It burned to admit it, but it was the truth.

              “WHY IS THAT? I LACK THE EXPERIENCE NEEDED TO FIGURE IT OUT FOR MYSELF.” Nadia could see how admitting a “flaw” darkened his mood, “IT IS SOMETHING THAT SHOULD BE REMEDIED.”

              “Our parents are business moguls. Thus, our upbringing was different than most. Josephine disagrees with me on almost everything, and we lead very different life styles. Olivia just follows in my twin’s shadow most days.” Nadia shrugged, “Olivia has tried to make us friends in the past, but we’re just…too…different.”

              Too different in the ways that mattered at least.

              “I SEE. IS THIS LACK OF SIBLING LOVE YOUR REASON FOR SEEKING OUT A BITTY?” Again his question hurt. Nadia pondered it slightly, but her thoughts quickly came to a conclusion once she saw him tense at her silence.

              “In part. I also wanted to…prove something I suppose.” Nadia began to work in an effort to drown out the dark thoughts in her head. She struggled to remember if she had taken her anti-depressants that morning…

              “WHAT NEEDED TO BE PROVEN?” Cesar finished the Sudoku puzzle and moved onto another. Nadia could tell he knew he was walking on eggshells, but he really seemed to want to understand.

              “That…I’m not a horrible person I suppose.” Nadia paused, “Though I guess adopting a bitty just to prove a point kind of makes ma horrible person. I apologize.”

              “YOU HAE PROVIDED ME A HOME AND AN AMPLE AMOUNT OF PUZZLES TO PREOCCUPY MYSELF WITH.” Cesar rolled his eyes, “THER IS LITTLE TO APOLOGIZE FOR. THOUGH I DO WONDER WHEN WE SHALL EAT.”

              “We can now if you want.” Nadia offered saving her work. Cesar went to open his mouth, but his stomach rumbled. Nadia was too shocked to laugh as she picked him up. Nadia knew from research- that she had done quickly after returning home with Cesar- that his behavior was drastically different than most boss bitties. She had a dark feeling that the scars on the back of his skull had something to with it.

              Really this felt more like a business arrangement than a loving one, but it was better than nothing.

              “MOTHER?” Cesar looked up at her. Nadia felt her heart skip a beat briefly. A dark flush crawled across her face, “HMM?”

              “Nothing.” Nadia struggled to control her facial expression. It was ridiculous to get so flustered with being called mother.

              But there was a certain…rustic charm to it that made her feel just a little bit better.


	5. Visual Aid/Character Sheet: Nadia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of information/stats on Nadia

**Full Name:** Nadia Victoria Newmore

 **Age:  **30

 **Birth Date:**  May 24th, 1986

 **Height:** 5'10

 **Weight:** 153 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Golden Blonde (she has to dye it because she's graying early)

 **Hair Type:** Wavy

 **Eye Color:** Dark Gray

 **Skin Complexion:** Mostly flawless pale skin with some crow's feet beginning to set in.

* * *

 

_Body/Clothing Information_

**Body Type:** Struggles to maintain the "ideal" body type with curves in the right places to fill cocktail dresses out well.

 **Identifying Marks (i.e: tattoos, scars, birthmarks, etc):** Dark stretch marks and a red spot on the back of her left thigh

 **Typical Choice of Clothing:** Business suits, heels, pinstripe skirts, blouses, basically anything formal or fitting of a businesswoman

 **Work Clothes:** Same as above

 **Sleep Wear:** Silk or satin pajamas/lingerie. She's a bit of a hedonist when it comes to her sleep wear.

 **Formal Wear:** Dresses in the most popular fashion trend. Owns more than a few dozen statement pieces to set herself apart from the crowd.

 **Party Wear:** Classy but fun. She doesn't wear skirts that are too short or tops that are too revealing, but she isn't a nun either.

 **Typical Accessories:**  Her wedding ring, her glasses if she's forgotten to put in her contacts, a watch to keep track of time, and earrings of some kind.

 **Overall Clothing Appearance:** She strives to look like a professional in all things. Elegant, crisp, and trendy are the only words allowed in her fashion/hygiene vocabulary, and she can't stand Jo's more blase attitude about it all.

* * *

 

_Health Information_

**Mental Illness(es)/Disabilities:** Suffers from depression treated with Lexapro and phone calls to a private therapist. In her high school years she suffered from anorexia but suffered untreated until she spend about a year in a mental health facility. 

 **Allergies:** Deathly allergic to nuts and bee stings.

 **Previous Health Risks/Conditions:** N/A

* * *

 

_General and Specific Preferences_

**Color:** Dark colors, gray

 **Music Type:** Classical, gospel

 **Movie Type:** Chick flicks

 **Book Type:** General Fiction

 **Food Type:** Seafood

 **Time of Day:** Midday

 **Favorite Movie:**   _The Notebook_

 **Favorite Book:**   _Undomestic Goddess_ by Sophie Kinsella

 **Favorite Song:** Anything Beethoven

 **Author’s Personal Theme Song for Character:** "How Do You Love Someone?" by Ashley Tisdale

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Mudbaths and smutty literature.

 **Relaxation Method:** Spending time at the spa or meditating

 **Favorite Snack:** Granola bars.

 **Favorite Food:** Crawfish (One of her Southern co-workers got her hooked on them)

 **Favorite Non-Alcoholic Beverage:** Water

 **Favorite Alcoholic Beverage:** Frufru girly drinks that don't taste like shit.

* * *

 

_Trivia_

**Biggest Fear:** Heights (yes, she lives in a penthouse. there's a reason why all of her curtains are closed)

 **Common Childhood Nightmare:** Being abandoned in the woods by her parents

 **First Crush:** One of the boy's in her kindergarten class (they "dated" for about three days before "breaking up")

 **Eccentricities:** Has a habit of watching people

 **Pets(?):** Never had any. Never wanted any

 **Graduated High school:**  2004

 **Graduated College:** 2010 (started working for her parents straight after and has been working for them since)

 **Married Edgar:** April 27, 2011


	6. Visual Aid/Character Sheet: Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another list of stats/info

**Full Name:** Josephine Ophelia Arietta Newmore (Almost legally changed her last name to Arietta when she was 22, but decided to just add it in as a middle name instead)

 **Age:** 30

 **Birth Date:** May 24, 1986

 **Height:** 5'2

 **Weight:** 175 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Dirty blonde (More brown than blonde)

 **Hair Type:** CURLY like... _everywhere_ curly

 **Eye Color:** Dark brown

 **Skin Complexion:** Has a few old acne scars clustered around her chin and old backne scarring. Olive toned skin.

* * *

 

_Body/Clothing Information_

**Body Type:** Short, stocky, and muscular. Often compared to a child that bench presses or something similar. (Very wide shoulders for a girl her height it's how 6 inch tall Raze can ride on her shoulders)

 **Identifying Marks (i.e: tattoos, scars, birthmarks):** red spot on back of right thigh (mirror image of the one on Nadia's left thigh), gunshot scar on her left shoulder, road rash scar down her back, faint cutting scars on both wrists, nose is slightly crooked from being broken one too many times in a fist fight, calloused knuckles (from fist fights). She also has severe scarring on the back of her left leg and top of her left foot (Will be explained in main story)

 **Typical Choice of Clothing:** CHEAP. Mostly hoodies, sweatpants, and bras (because fuck shirts). Her shoes of choice are preferably flip flops (can be used as a weapon in an emergency). She wears some really horrendous looking things in a mismatched style (i.e: a plaid pair of sweatpants with a tie-dye tank top and bright ass yellow flip flops)

 **Work Clothes:** She works from home, so she has none.

 **Sleep Wear:** whatever the hell she crawls to bed in (is known to wear flip flops to bed on accident)

 **Formal Wear:** Dark simple dresses and flats. She usually doesn't wear anything too fancy unless she's actually trying to dress to impress.

 **Party Wear:** Nothing. She fucking hates parties. 

 **Typical Accessories:** her glasses when she forgets to buy to contacts, though she sometimes misplaces them and ends up squinting at everything. 

 **Overall Clothing Appearance:** like a thrift store threw up on her or a blind, but kind hearted grandma passed down her hand-me-downs.

* * *

  _Health Information_

 **Mental Illness(es)/Disabilities:** Untreated depression (mostly deals with it by drowning herself in work). When in high school this reached a near suicidal phase behind closed doors, but Leo talked her down every time.

 **Allergies:** NUTS CAN KILL HER. 

 **Previous Health Risks:** battled skin cancer for 2 years between the ages of 19-21 (part of the reason why she doesn't go outside much anymore, she fears getting it again)

* * *

 

_General and Specific Preferences_

**Color:** no preference

 **Music Type:** Rock n' Roll baby

 **Movie Type:** no preference

 **Book Type:** no preference

 **Food Type:** Anything without nuts

 **Time of Day:** whenever the hell she can get some sleep

 **Favorite Movie:**   _Everything is Illuminated_

 **Favorite Book:** Doesn't read much

 **Favorite Song:** Anything Led Zeppelin

 **Author’s Personal Theme Song for Character:** "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Yaoi Porn

 **Relaxation Method:** Her right hand and a warm shower

 **Favorite Snack:** Don't make her pick between s'mores and mini pancakes (she might self destruct at the idea she has to choose one over the other)

 **Favorite Food:** Ham (yes just ham)

 **Favorite Non-Alcoholic Beverage:** No preference

 **Favorite Alcoholic Beverage:** Before she got Idjit: Vodka After Idjit: Alcohol is a no no now

* * *

_Trivia_

**Biggest Fear:** Spiders

 **Common Childhood Nightmare:** Being trapped in a room with a bunch of spiders

 **First Crush:** Some hot guy in middle school she dated for a year before he moved to another state. They still text from time to time.

 **Eccentricities:** SOCIALLY AWKWARD and way too intense for some people

 **Pets(?):** had a beloved snake her father killed (On purpose to punish her. Yeah fuck Daniel)

 **Graduated High school:** 2002 (busted her ass to graduate early)

 **Graduated College:** 2009


	7. Visual Aid/Character Sheet: Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the final bit of stats/info for the sisters

**Full Name:** Olivia Penelope Newmore

 **Age:** 24

 **Birth Date:** November 7, 1992

 **Height:** 5'5

 **Weight:** 130 lbs

 **Hair Color:** Platinum blonde

 **Hair Type:** Wavy and really...soft. It actually behaves (Unlike Jo's unruly mop or Nadia's stubborn mane)

 **Eye Color:** Baby blue

 **Skin Complexion:** Baby soft skin with a slight tan from jogging to keep fit.

* * *

 

_Body/Clothing Information_

**Body Type:** Thin, waif like. 

 **Identifying Marks (i.e: tattoos, scars, birthmarks):** Has a small cat paw tattoo on her left ankle (a small act of rebellion)

 **Typical Choice of Clothing:** Sundresses, skirts, stilettos, heels, pretty dresses in general really, good fitting jeans, cutesy tops

 **Work Clothes:** Business clothes similar to Nadia's

 **Sleep Wear:** Frilly nightgowns or lacy underwear (She and Nadia get really hot quickly, so they usually just got to bed in a bra and pair of underwear)

 **Formal Wear:** Colorful dresses to not look like her parents or Nadia.

 **Party Wear:** She's 24. Go google the latest fashion trends for party wear and if it's pastel, neon, or really girly it's her.

 **Typical Accessories:** EVERYTHING. She literally has a shit ton of cheap jewelry, hand bags, purses, etc to finish her look. Well.... Except her glasses. She wears her contacts 99% of the time. 

 **Overall Clothing Appearance: ~~~~**Your typical young adult who loves the color pink a little too much.

* * *

 

_Health Information_

**Mental Illness(es)/Disabilities:** ADD and a moderate case of dyslexia. Takes medication to treat the former, simply deals with the latter.

 **Allergies:** Seafood.

 **Previous Health Risks/Conditions:** Her appendix almost ruptured when she was 13. Luckily she had it removed quick enough.

* * *

 

_General and Specific Preferences_

**Color:** Pastels and Neons

 **Music Type:** Pop, K-Pop, J-Pop

 **Movie Type:** Chick flicks, romance, action films

 **Book Type:** Young adult romance

 **Food Type:** Thai or Chinese

 **Time of Day:** Early evening. She thinks sunsets are really pretty.

 **Favorite Movie:** Don't make her choose just one she might cry

 **Favorite Book:** Doesn't read for pleasure

 **Favorite Song:** Pop artists new and old (again don't make her just choose one)

 **Author’s Personal Theme Song for Character:** "Pretty Hurts" by Beyonce (This really fits how her parents want her to be at least)

 **Guilty Pleasure:** Guilt? She'd need to feel embarrassment first about her hobbies

 **Relaxation Method:** Jogging

 **Favorite Snack:** Fruit tarts

 **Favorite Food:** Thai or Chinese food (list would be too long to go over)

 **Favorite Non-Alcoholic Beverage:** Any kind of soda

 **Favorite Alcoholic Beverage:** She doesn't drink

* * *

_Trivia_

**Biggest Fear:** Being alone

 **Common Childhood Nightmare:** Being trapped behind a one way mirror unable to interact with anyone

 **First Crush:** TO MANY BOYS (Jo legit almost bought a shotgun to scare the buggers off!)

 **Eccentricities:** Has a tendency to ramble on and on, and she knows a  _lot_ of weird shit 

 **Pets(?):** All dead, but to count: 10 goldfish, 2 hamsters, 1 cute mouse, 4 birds, and 2 dogs

 **Graduated High school:** 2010

 **Graduated College:** 2015 (Sadly had to start working for her family right after)


	8. Dinner from Hell Bonus Scenes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> This may or may not be as detailed as people wanted it to be, but I felt like it captured the rest of the moment well.

              Jo had stood as Leo’s knight in shining armor for as long as he could remember- and he could remember _far_ back. He’d only been four when his parents moved to the states, but he remembered the pain of meeting new children. He had been so lonely and isolated at first. Then one day, a surly looking girl with choppy bangs had grabbed him before a barrage of spit balls could hit him. She had then proceeded to throw toys at the brats. Leo had watched in awed horror as the smaller girl stood up to five older boys with her chin held up high. After the boys realized she wasn’t going to back down, they scampered off.

              “You okay little girl?” The girl cocked her head and offered her hand.

              Leo had felt very insulted.

              “I’m a _boy!”_

              “Oooohhhh….” The girl’s thoughts drifted for a little bit, “Are you alright little boy?”

              “I’m not that little.” Leo sniffled.

              “Aww. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” The girl pulled him into a hug, “My sissy Dia is over there by the dollhouse. Why don’t you come play with us?”

              After that, the rest was history. Jo had grown up into the rough and tumble smartass with a bristling exterior that scared most people away. He had seen her at her strongest while defending her little sister from bullies. He had seen her at her lowest with rivers of red flooding down to her elbows and tears carving salt trails down her face. Leo had stuck to her like a tick no matter how horrible her days had become, and she had acted as his aegis against the world for as long as he could remember.

              She was very special to him.

              Thus, seeing her face barely contorting into one of pale worry struck him right in the heart. Unlike her sisters, his Joan, his Josie, favored simpler formal wear. It made her look more like she was going to a funeral or a business meeting, but he could see the subtle signs of effort. She actually wore make up. Her hair had been tamed. She was trying.

              He had been relieved when one her bitties had convinced her to take someone along. Leo worried about Raze’s ability to help her if things went poorly, but Sunshine’s faith in his mate was absolute. Anxiety bit at Leo’s nerves shortly after Jo left.

              “Well…” He looked back at the six pairs of eyes looking up at him. Cyan walked over and tugged on his pants leg. Leo grinned and picked his bitty up, “I’ve only met some of you. I’m Leo…well…my actual name is Nagihiko, but that’s irrelevant to the grand scheme of things.”

              “These two are Blake and Snuggle.” Waltzer said patting the two brothers on the back, “They're our newest additions to the family.”

              “Nice to meet you two.” Leo smiled radiantly at them before sitting down on the couch, “ _So…_ who likes musicals?”

              The familiar act of sitting down and watching musicals with others was comforting. Leo enjoyed it despite the dark time when the habit had been formed. The bitties all watched with varying amounts of fascination.

              “Miss Josie really likes this one.” Cyan told Idjit, “It’s one of her favorites.”

              “r-re-really…?” Idjit cocked his head.

              “Yup. We watched it a lot in high school.” Leo chuckled. Sometimes they’d only watch this single musical during their little musical film fest, “Good times.”

              “you and ophie spent a lot of time together back then?” Watlzer asked craning his neck back to look up at Leo.

              “Oh yeah. We were practically inseparable. Our teachers hated it,” Leo grinned remembering all of the teachers angrily yelling at Jo to leave their class room, “She’d come in and make sure I wasn’t being picked on.”

              “seriously?” Blake’s gentle smiled turned into a proud grin, “she’s like a knight in shining armor or something.”

              “Well…I wouldn’t say that.” Leo frowned some, “I’d say she’s more like the dragon.”

              “what?” Waltzer crossed his arms as Blake narrowed his eyes.

              “She’s strong and protective over a select few things.” Leo hurriedly explained before they believed he had insulted his best friend, “Like a dragon will protect its hoard. She’s very selective about the people she cares for after all.”

              The bitties all thought about that for a few minutes.

              “That does fit better.” Sunshine mused, “Though a dragon in flip flops and sweatpants isn’t too intimidating.”

              “Oh just wait until you see her get pissed.” Leo laughed and playfully shuddered, “Truly, it’s a terrifying sight to behold.”

              The bitties all made some noise of amusement.

              Leo was glad that the evening went by peacefully. He had been nervous about looking after so many bitties at once, but Jo hadn’t been lying when she insisted that they were relatively relaxed. It also made him happy to see how stable her life had become. Sometimes, Leo had barely been able to keep up with the fast paced ups and downs of her life; thus, it was great to know that she had some constants in her life.

              The door handle on Jo’s apartment door wiggled. Leo tensed remembering that he wasn’t living in his little suburban paradise, but he calmed upon seeing a familiar scarred wrist open the door. He stood up to greet Jo and ask why she was home so earl-

              Her eyes were red rimmed. Her body trembled with unshed tears and pain. She forced a small smile as she stepped across the threshold with a cranky looking Raze.

              “jojo!” Idjit practically launched himself across the room.

              The entire apartment devolved into chaos as Leo tugged her into a tight embrace with her bitties joining in. Raze wriggled free to shut and lock the apartment door.

              “Josie?” Leo pulled back and quietly led her to the bathroom, “What happened?”

              “where the fuck do your parents live?” Waltzer’s voice was ice cold, “i think we need to pay them a little visit.”

              “what did they do?” Raw fury burned in Blake’s eyes.

              “It was just a shitty dinner.” Jo hiccupped as she began to wash her face clean, “Could someone get me some clothes to change into?”

              Sunshine and Cyan quietly broke off to do just that. Leo helped Jo wash most of the hair products out of her hair in the sink before turning his back to let her change. Idjit clung to her ankle the entire time until she finally scooped him up.

              “Now we need details Miss Josie.” Cyan said patting her foot, “What happened?”

              “My parents…” Jo hesitated for a minute. In that span of time Leo led her back into the living room where she sat down. Leo was horrified to see new tears spring up into her eyes. His Josie, his Joan, his _dragon_ was crying over something those ungrateful pieces of shit had done to her, “They just wanted me to make Granny change the will.” Jo’s forced laughter caused her tears to spill over, “They just wanted money I don’t even have access to yet. They didn’t want anything else. Of course they didn’t….they didn’t even want me.”

              After that Jo fell into silent hysterics. She curled around a sobbing Idjit and buried her face into his small chest.

              “Oh Josie.” Leo wrapped one of his arms around her and squeezed. Dammit. He hadn’t struggled to keep her alive all these years to see her like _this_. “Dammit. DAMMIT.” He quieted down upon seeing Cyan flinch.

              “Why do I even try?” Jo’s voice was broken and muffled, “I could win them the moon by gambling the life against the grim reaper, and they wouldn’t care. Why can’t they just love me?”

              “they’re assholes.” Waltzer said firmly, “we should put snakes in their plumbing.”

              “or break all their windows.” Blake rubbed his hands together at the thought.

              “or burn all their paperwork.” Waltzer grinned.

              “or hack into their work accounts!”

              The two continued on in this vein of thinking while Cyan and Sunshine took up positions on either side of Jo. The two grillbitties snuggled into her sides and squeezed. Snuggled had crawled up onto her back and wrapped his arms around her neck. Leo pulled back and saw the tension in Jo’s shoulders slowly relaxed as her anger and anxiety ebbed away. Raze sat silently on coffee table watching Jo’s slow mental recovery carefully. He said nothing though.

              “Well…” Leo pondered, “We could always try to teepee their skyscraper.”

              Blake and Waltzer paused before looking at him with looks of respect.

              “now _that’s_ a good idea.” Waltzer laughed.

              “Leo.” Jo whined, “Don’t give them ideas.”

              “I’ll do as I please.” Leo tilted his nose up into the air and said dramatically, “They shall rue the day they hurt my friend.”

              In truth, his threats were empty. There was little he or her bitties could do against the massive network of money and allies her parents had collected over the years. Still, seeing her smile made it feel like he accomplished something.

              “i love you jojo.” Idjit whimpered into her hair.

              Leo couldn’t hear her low, muffled response, but Idjit’s face brightened.

              Leo knew that his dragon was far from infallible. She had chinks in her armor and soft spots people would exploit. He worried about how things would go in the future. He fretted about whether or not she’d be able to handle future agony.

              Then she looked up and dried her eyes to smile at her bitties.

              Broken down, beaten up, but still breathing.

              That was the way Jo lived, and Leo was happy to see that she had some reasons besides himself and Olivia to keep doing so.


	9. A Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Nadia angst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> BTW: There is no order to this. I write additions I feel are necessary to understand the plot, so sometimes we might be in Leo's shoes other times Nadia or Velours or Olivia's or etc. SOO...fuck order and logical chronological progression ^.^

              Nadia liked to believe that things would at least stay neutral. As long as the pendulum stayed in the middle, there was little for her to worry about. Edgar’s reaction hardly counted as a neutral or warm reaction.

              “Why the hell do we need a little monster in the house?” He roared slamming his fist against the counter. Cesar glared at him safely tucked in Nadia’s arms.

              Part of Nadia wanted to point out in the cruelest way possible that Edgar had been mysteriously absent for the past four days, but the rational part of her brain recognized that would only escalate the situation. She didn’t have any combat training or weapon to defend herself if things went poorly.

              “He’s going to act as my assistant.” Nadia said calmly, “He’s very intelligent, and he’ll technically be paid with food and shelter.”

              “Oh, so I’m supposed to just have this creepy little thing running around the house?” Edgar snorted before turning to the refrigerator. He found his stash of alcohol and grabbed a six pack, “I’m going to stay at Milton’s place until you grow some common damn sense.”

              “Have a pleasant et-“ Nadia cut herself off from saying eternity. It would’ve been a very arrogant and petty- not to mention life threatening- thing to do in this situation, “Evening, or however long you intend to spend time with your friend.”

              “Don’t patronize me bitch.” Edgar spat before storming out of the house.

              Nadia resisted the urge to sag in relief once she heard the door slam.

              “HE SHOULD BE HAULED OUT ONTO THE STREET AND SHOT.” Cesar grumbled, “WHY DO YOU ALLOW HIM TO SPEAK TO YOU IN SUCH A MANNER? YOU ARE THE SOLE CEO OF YOUR COMPANY!”

              “Edgar would make any divorce messier than it would need to be.” Nadia sighed and sat down on the couch with her bitty, “The resulting scandal could permanently damage my business’s image or effect other companies that work with me. Not to mention showing vulnerability in the business world is the same thing as going swimming in the ocean with an open wound.”

              “YOU SHOULD NOT ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE.” Cesar protested, “HE IS A POINTLESS ADDITION TO YOUR LIFE. ARE YOU A WOMAN OR A CHILD?”

              Nadia flinched at the cruel barb. Still, she knew that bosses tended to be insensitive and bossy when they wanted something.

              “I am a woman.” Nadia grabbed a pen and tapped him on the skull with it before grabbing her laptop from the coffee table and powering it on, “I am also a woman who chooses to focus on her career and the way her personal life will affect it.”

              “YOU ARE A FOOL.” Cesar snarled snatching the pen from her and stomping off to a crossword puzzle. He grumbled curses and insults under his breath as he focused on his task.

              Nadia thought he reminded her a lot of Jo in that moment.

              The comparison made the resulting sting turn into a burn.

              “Cesar, if I lose my job, we’ll have nowhere to go.” Nadia said quietly. Admitting just how precarious her situation was had been hard, but it needed to be done, “This is what I was raised to do. It was what I was molded into being. It’s all I have.”

              “YOU HAVE ME.” Cesar muttered, “AND YOUR SISTER SEEMS TO HAVE MADE A DECENT LIFE FOR HERSELF AWAY FROM THIS LIFE.”

              “I asked you to not bring her up.” Nadia’s brow twitched. His insensitive remarks were beginning to grate on her nerves a bit.

              “I WOULD NOT HAVE TO IF YOU SIMPLY REALIZED THAT THERE ARE ALWAYS MORE OPTIONS OUT THERE.” Cesar paused before adding, “YOU ARE NOW MY HUMAN. IT P- ANNOYS ME TO SEE YOU BEING TREATED LIKE THIS BY BOTH YOUR PARENTS AND YOUR HUSBAND. I DEMAND YOU REFLECT ON YOUR LIFE CHOICES.”

              With that a heated silence fell over both of them. Cesar distracted himself with his puzzles while Nadia began to work away.

              _More options._ Nadia thought snidely, _What other options does a 30 year old heiress have? I was made to be Nadia Newmore-Tate, CEO of a large, well respected company._

              ~~You could easily find another job. Other companies would kill to have you on board.~~

              _He’s so foolish._ Nadia gritted her teeth in a way she hadn’t done since her high school years. It was- in her mind- sadly one of the angry tics she and her twin shared. _He knows nothing of what going on. He doesn’t realize all of things I’ve had to give up._

              ~~What if you didn’t have to give them up? Will you give him up when Edgar comes back? Will you give up the only being that seems to actually give a damn about you?~~

              **_NO_**

              Nadia stunned herself with the brutal finality of the declaration in her head. Cesar had only been in her life for a small period of time, but he was one of- no _the_ first thing she decided to involve herself in alone. Her decision to adopt him was hers. Her determination to keep him was hers. He was the only sign that somewhere deep down existed the little girl who used to braid her twins hair to the bed posts after said twin put snails in her bed sheets. Deep down existed the girl who wanted to have the same kind of family Olivia desperately yearned for.

              Nadia teared up slightly as this realization sank in.

              “Cesar…” She said weakly, “Might I distract you a moment?”

              “YES MOTHER?” Cesar asked turning. Nadia felt the familiar flutter in her chest.

              “You aren’t planning on running away anytime soon are you?” Nadia realized she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her only proof of freedom.

              “MOST CERTAINLY NOT.” Cesar snorted poking her in the leg with the pen. The little bastard actually left a black ink stain too, “YOU ARE MY HUMAN TO BOSS AROUND AS I PLEASE. THAT SHALL NOT CHANGE UNLESS YOU….ABANDON ME AT THE CC LIKE OTHERS HAVE.”

              “That won’t happen.” The promise came easily. Nadia blinked and wondered if this was what Jo felt like every time she said some sweet promise to the people she loved, “It won’t.”

              Cesar actually seemed to smile.

              The two quietly went back to their work. Nothing necessarily ground shaking had happened, but…something small had changed.

              The small things were what really mattered.


	10. Hiro and Harley and Olivia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brief little fluffy moment between Olivia and her bitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

              “brother!” Hiro laughed as he jumped onto Harley’s back, “i have discovered the most marvelous creation to ever grace this planet!”

              Harley had stumbled with the baby blue’s antics, but he just pulled on a lazy grin and pulled out a monster cigarette. Unlike human cigarettes, monster ones were condensed magic that caused a distinct buzz throughout the smoker’s magic. It felt nice, and it didn’t have any ill effects for monsters or humans.

              “What’s that bro?” Harley lit his cigarette and straightened up after Hiro jumped off of his back.

              “our magnificent mother!” Hiro posed heroically as he gestured to Olivia.

              Olivia laughed as she continued to brush her teeth. She blushed at his compliment though. It was still so weird having someone compliment her genuinely all of the time. Most people flattered her to get on Nadia’s good side or in hopes of scoring a date for the evening. Very few did so just to see her smile.

              “Well…” Harley cocked his head, “I’d say you’re right about that.”

              While Hiro had been a welcome vibrant light in her life, Harley had become her steady, relaxed rock. He could discuss the more mature things Olivia didn’t want to corrupt Hiro with easily. He happily leant her a shoulder to cry on. It was like having two little brothers almost.

              “You guys are too much.” Olivia sighed happily after rinsing her mouth out, “Really.”

              The bitties smiled as she picked them up and carried them to bed with her. They did have their own little cots to sleep in, but they mostly enjoyed staying with her.

              It almost felt like Olivia had a little family of her own besides the snakes crawling on her actual family tree- Jo was excluded from the snake metaphor obviously.

              “Hey, mom.” Harley tugged on some of Olivia’s hair, “You mentioned you were worried about one of your sister’s?”

              “Hmm..?” Olivia spoke with Harley often, so it was hard to pinpoint exact conversations sometimes, “Oh! Yeah. I’m worried her edgy bites too much. Jo has a lot hurt inside…it worries me to think he might be aggravating it.”

              “do not worry mother!” Hiro declared pressing a kiss against her cheek, “my Amazing Aunt also has that fiery companion of his to keep raze in check!”

              “True.” Olivia sighed curling around her bitties, “I don’t know how she even handles seven bitties without going insane. They’re all so… _different._ I’m happy with just you two.”

              “i’m happy to be had!” Hiro snuggled close.

              Harley hummed a sound of agreement as Olivia began to stroke his skull affectionately.

              It was a little slice of paradise in Olivia’s home. The outside world sometimes spilled in and ruined things. Her parents sometimes sent in Trojan horses to destroy the things she loved with words and guilt. It was still hers though.

              _No wonder Jo wants to be free of them._ Olivia thought wistfully. _If only Nadia would do it too._


	11. Enviable Shoulders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia is jealous of Jo again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing obviously.

              Nadia was woman of motion. A business woman always had to look like they actively engaged in a conversation even if it was boring. Thus, Nadia moved her hands, smiled, looked around, kept herself shining bright underneath the scrutiny of those around her.  Even when the conversations reached a dull, monotonous level she kept up that forced elegant enthusiasm to keep her deals sealed.

              It was exhausting.

              She never got to rest. She never got to space out. Always being watched, recorded, and scrutinized harshly. If a hair was out of place she had insulted someone. If she spoke out of turn she had harmed someone’s sensibilities.

              Tension ran throughout all of her conversations. How could she relax when she couldn’t rest? Still, she worked hard and kept up that façade. She would be the friend everyone found pleasant to be around. She would keep up her perfect, poise armor even if it killed her. She worked _hard_ to keep it that way.

              Yet…

              Jo had more actual friends than she did.

              Yes, Nadia entertained the sea of masks and fake personas. She amused them with witty anecdotes and impressed them with her sharp business sense. She could keep a crowd content for hours on end, but no none of them were her friends. They came and went as her usability fluctuated. If her company was doing well, they all wanted to be right beside her. If her company was struggling, they were “mysteriously” absent. Nadia couldn’t call them out and ask to have lunch together just for the fun of it. They wouldn’t sit down with her and just talk about mundane things. Everything had a purpose.

              None of Jo’s friends treated her like that.

              Nadia was walking home from work with Cesar riding on her purse. She paused upon seeing her sister sit and chat with two men in a small café. One was Nagihiko Watanabe, Jo’s closest friend. The other was Tyrone Jones, the most prominent and expensive lawyer in the city. He was tall, dark skinned man in a crisp suit with neat dreadlocks. Nadia vaguely remembered Tyrone to be the one who would’ve been her defense lawyer in court if she and Edgar had pursued the assault charge. The sight of Jo- the lazy slob- next to such an urbane individual had made her sick to her stomach.

              Nadia scowled as Nagihiko and Tyrone spoke animatedly about something. Jo wasn’t patiently waiting her turn from where she sat with bitties curled around her. She would speak when she wanted too, and every time she did Nagihiko and Tyrone paused to listen. She didn’t speak with her hands, move around in wild gestures, or even try to be amusing. She sat, listened, and spoke on a whim, but they seemed to enjoy every bit of it.

              “MOTHER?” Cesar asked tugging on her purses strap.

              What was it about Jo that made her so special? How could she get away with being so relaxed!? Not a single bit of tension was in her shoulders. She didn’t vibrate with anxiety about getting the next sentence right. She barely even seemed like she was paying attention!

              “Yes?” Nadia asked thickly.

              “WHY ARE YOU STARING INTO THAT CAFÉ?” Cesar asked, “WE’RE ATTRACTING THE GAZE OF THE CROWD.”

              Gaze….

              Nadia realized what it was.

              Jo’s dark eyes were trained on whoever was speaking at any given moment in time. She didn’t have to move to prove her attention because her eyes said it all. They twinkled in amusement. They darkened in anger. They brightened with her low laughter. A person could feel like they were the most important thing under that gaze.

              Nadia realized then that she envied her sister. Not for her magnetic abilities that attracted everyone.

              She envied her relaxed shoulders. She envied the way she could simply sit down and breathe.

              “I hate her so much.” Nadia growled as she began to walk off, “I hate her.”

              “MOTHER?” Genuine concern bled into his voice, “YOU ARE BEGINNING TO WORRY ME. IT IS NOT ACCEPTABLE FOR YOU TO BE WORRYING ME SO.”

              “Sorry Cesar.” Nadia said absentmindedly, “Just cursing my twin for existing once more.”

              And curse what appears to be Jo’s easy existence she did.


	12. The Reason for the Handprint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edgar blows up in Nadia's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing

              Nadia wanted to rip her hair out.

              All of Granny’s cancellations meant money wasted, opportunities lost. Add to that all of Edgar’s failing pet projects and you had her current budget issues. Her world was crumbling around her. Her stomach rolled nauseously again.

              _Why won’t this stomach bug just pass?_ Nadia pondered. She had too much to worry about. She didn’t have time to get sick!

              “YOUR AIDES NEED TO BE TRAINED BETTER.” Cesar announced upon entering Nadia’s office, “THEY’RE ALL FOOLS.”

              “I know.” Nadia groaned while reaching for her glass of water. Cesar climbed up her desk and nudged it towards her.

              “YOU ARE ALSO A FOOL.” Cesar added, “YOU CONTINUE TO WORK DESPITE BEING UNWELL.”

              “It’s nothing.” Nadia protested.

              “I SPOKE WITH ONE OF THE OTHER FEMALES IN THE BUILDING- YOUR ‘NURSE’. SHE SAID YOU SHOULD TRY THS.” Cesar held up a small, white plastic bag. Nadia pulled out the instrument in it.

              She glared at the pregnancy test. She and Edgar had tried to conceive a few months ago before she had adopted Cesar. What if….

              Nadia stomped off to her private bathroom with Cesar in tow. She tested herself quickly.

              She stared at the plus sign with a sinking feeling in her stomach. She couldn’t be pregnant _now_! Not with all of the responsibilities piling up! Not with everything going to shit!

              Nadia struggled to keep her breathing calm as she rested her elbows against her sink. She trembled. There was no telling what Edgar’s reaction would be. His moods had been deteriorating rapidly the past few days.

              “MOTHER?” Cesar asked leaning into her line of sight, “ARE YOU ALRIGHT?”

              “Y…No.” Nadia said honestly, “No. I’m not.”

              “HAS THE RESULT OF THIS TEST DISPLEASED YOU? COULD IT BE FALSE?” Cesar asked snapping the test in half for upsetting his human.

              _It could be._ Nadia thought. Some part of her hope it was.

*-*-*-*

              It hadn’t been. She was around three months pregnant. The doctors was shocked at how she caught it despite not showing. Nadia quietly cursed the name of the nurse who managed to convince Cesar to bring up the pregnancy test.

              Nadia paced back and forth as she tried to figure out what she was going to do. Finally, she decided to contact Edgar. He need to be made aware of their situation.

              **Nadia: Edgar, return home ASAP. We must discuss something urgent.**

**Edgar: U aren’t the boss of me.**

**Nadia: This is important business Edgar.**

**Edgar: I’m not setting foot into a monster infested house.**

**Nadia: I’m pregnant Edgar.**

Radio silence followed.

              Edgar stormed through the door.

              “Edgar,” Nadia sighed in relief. She worried she would have to do this alone, “We-“

              She didn’t see the hand blur towards her face. The pain as her head snapped to the side made her dizzy.

              “MOTHER! YOU BASTARD!” Cesar flew across the room bristling with bones. Edgar kicked him to the side as he raised his hand again.             

              “You cheating bitch!” Edgar slapped her once more, “You’ve been fucking someone else!”

              Instinctually, Nadia cradled her stomach before looking over to where Cesar had crumbled. He was still breathing. Fear coiled at the base of Nadia’s spine. What could she do? What could _she_ do? Her physical strength couldn’t match his. He could hurt her, Cesar, the baby….. Her mind raced with a solution as Edgar slapped her again.

              “Answer me bitch!”

              “I haven’t been seeing anyone else.” Nadia said weakly as something finally burned into her mind, “I contacted Jo about this. She doesn’t believe me, but she’s coming by.”

              Edgar froze.

              He stared at the bright red marks on her face and realized just how fucked he’d be if Jo showed up right now.

              “This isn’t over you bitch.” Edgar spat, “That thing’s being aborted.”

              Edgar turned and stomped out of the house.

              “No Edgar.” Nadia said calmly as he paused, “It isn’t.”

              Edgar turned as though to attack her once more.

              “Jo should be arriving shortly.” Nadia added to her lie.

              Edgar growled and slammed the door as he left.

              “Cesar!” Nadia hurried to her bitties side, “Baby?”

              Cesar blinked groggily. He was disoriented, and his head throbbed.

              “mother…” His hands blindly reached for her.

              Nadia knew in that moment she couldn’t let herself or Cesar be caught under Edgar’s wrath once more. She knew of only one sure fire way of keeping out of her life.

              “We’re moving.” Nadia stood and carried Cesar to the bedroom, “Now.”

              Edgar avoided Jo like the plague, so the way to keep him away was staying near her twin.

              It was her only shot at this point.


	13. The Thoughts in the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Sunshine's thought process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Own nothing (except Tinsel)
> 
> This is fairly depressing because well...Sunshine. Raze. Their past. For everyone who might still be a bit confused imagine dog fighting where at the end the victorious dog is recorded screwing another dog.....  
> ...  
> ....  
> These two have a dark back story. Can't help it *shrug* There's some nice, sweet stuff mixed in kind of.

              Sunshine’s mind wandered often. He didn’t mean for it to happen, but in private moments his mind returned to the dark place.

              His memories of the dark place remained disjointed, fragments of suffering and terror. Memories of pain stuck out in the aphrodisiac blurred timeline. Large, harsh human hands would throw him about in the Prize Room if he grew too cognizant of his surroundings. Thin, talon tipped human hands would hold him still for reigniting torture. The drop of water felt like acid against his flames only for the agony to be made worse by the burst of flame that followed. The flame and water would tango in his arm before fading into dull aches with every heartbeat. Sunshine couldn’t even remember a time when he felt anything but defeat and terror.

              Wait. That was wrong.

              A few memories in the dark place dimly glowed with his and Raze’s budding relationship.

              When the snarling edgy had been introduced to the Bitty Arena, Sunshine couldn’t say. He still remembered the first time the edgy who had had a loving human before being captured by the harsh humans had entered the prize room covered in cracks and dust. The look of disgust and horror on his face as the humans narrated what would happen next shattered the world of psychopathic bitties that had come before. The humans who watched the “show” must’ve found Raze’s resistance entertaining. A sole hero struggling against the darkness of his world to protect something he cared for. The duo had become the “star crossed lovers” side show. Sunshine’s world had changed with Raze, but not by much.

              Not until Raze took him from that place.

              The world outside the dark place was large, intimidating, chaotic. It swallowed the two bitties with little remorse. Raze worked hard to protect Sunshine. He also worked hard to help the ray shake off the mental conditioning ingrained within. It had been hard at first. Even the sight of the edgy- who was originally still in his tight leather “battle apparel”- could send the shorter bitty into fits. The ink the humans would paint images with wrapped around his scars for the longest time. Raze slowly washed away as much of the dark place as he could. He scrubbed his bones until his scars were black scars on white marrow. He found old bitty clothing that softened his vicious, thuggish appearance. With time, Sunshine slowly began to piece his mind back together. 

              _I’m not like other rays._ He had observed once. While Nadia had been hunting for her first bitty, he had watched the other ray bitties interact with those around them. They were nice, sweet. They loved everyone and shuffled around with simply shyness instead of fear. _I can’t tell if I hate them or pity them._

              “sunshine?”

              The flame elemental jumped slightly as a pair of scarred bone arms wrapped around his waist. He tensed until the familiar deep rent into the left third rib bone rubbed against his back.

              There hadn’t been names for Prize bitties. They were numbered for easy memory. Sunshine had only been Prize 143 for the longest time. Then…

              _“sunshine…” the sore, broken edgy murmured one night under the stars. Prize 143 wondered what he was talking about, so he asked for clarification. Raze responded, “ya asked what ya are to me. sunshine. yer my sunshine.”_

              “Raze.” Sunshine sagged against his mate slightly. Back in the current moment, he could hear Blake and Waltzer cheer Tinsel on. They were probably practicing his magic again, “I thought you were off hiding somewhere.”

              “i was,” Raze buried his face in Sunshine’s neck, “until i began ta miss ya. couldn’t find you.”

              “Sorry,” Sunshine bit back a laugh as Raze lightly nipped his shoulder for the poor apology, “Idjit noticed how tired I was. He practically shoved me into the house after making me give Tinsel over to Waltzer.”

              “yer paler than normal.” Raze’s hands roamed across Sunshine’s bare flames. Sunshine had changed into a pair of soft pajama bottoms to sleep in, but nothing else. The covers on his and Raze’s bed often made him warm enough. Sunshine looked down and saw that his flames did have a sickly white tint to them, “been workin’ too hard.”

              “No,” Sunshine protested, “I’ve just been taking care of Tinsel. We-“

              “have six other people to help,” Raze squeezed Sunshine close, “and you almost…”

              Raze bit off the last part of his sentence. Sunshine felt bad for worrying him so. He had provided so much for him. This street smart edgy had literally gone to hell and back to change his world, yet Sunshine kept trying to push away help offered. Maybe it was fear of having all of the good things in his life taken from him. Maybe it was worrying that the human kindness he had hoped for- and found in Josephine- would run out. It was hurting the first good thing to come into his life however.

              “I’m sorry.” Sunshine said genuinely.

              “hmph.” Raze finally let Sunshine go. The edgy only wore his dark pants and shoes. Sunshine was amused to see his gray and blue striped t-shirt had a hole burned through it. The shorter bitty smiled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Blushing, Raze grumbled out a gentle order, “take a nap sunshine.”

              Sunshine. Sunshine. Sunshine. He was Sunshine, and Sunshine had a mate who loved him and a family to care for. He liked that a lot. Warm moments like this chased away the sharp memories of the dark place. They hovered in back of his mind waiting for a sign of weakness to exploit. They would always stay there. There was no way to get rid of them, but this place….this light place kept them a bay.

              “Sleep with me?” Sunshine asked. He blushed at how needy that had sounded.

              “sure.” Raze shrugged. Raze's face had actually softened some. For the longest time, the dark, bleak look in his eyes didn’t match the soft gray or off-white tops he would wear to comfort Sunshine. His mouth still had the hints of his permanent scowl, but it looked more annoyed that vicious. His eyes still had the same dim light in them, but now it looked like hope instead of desperation, “just lemme get into somethin’ besides a pair of skinny jeans. damn things are uncomfortable.”

              The pleased flame elemental crawled into bed.

              Sunshine was grateful for the light, warm place he called home now. It still felt like a dream that would one day come to an end though. The dark place skulked in the shadows of his everyday life. It still controlled him from time to time. It _still_ had its sick, gnarled claws embedded in his belly. The sickness it carried _still_ buried itself into his mind. This was a struggle that would never end. _Why do I fight a battle I can never w-_

              A strong arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him close. Like that, his darker thoughts backpedaled into the darkness. They hid in the shadows where the light place’s gentle glow couldn’t reach them, but they couldn’t reach out through the light to touch him either. Sunshine rolled over and cuddled into the familiar large frame. Raze’s hand trailed up and down his back absentmindedly-  _lovingly._

 _It’s a continuous battle._ Sunshine decided in that moment, _It’ll never_ end _per say….but….I think I keep earning some victories along the way...as long I have this to support me along the journey._


	14. Behind the Tattered Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waltzer's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing ('Cept for my baby Tinsel)
> 
> MelicMusicMagic expressed interest in seeing more of the bitties backstories, so I whipped these up. Hope you like them :)

              Waltzer didn’t know if he missed the sound of children running through a large house or not. At times, the thunderous footsteps had kept him from napping. They also sometimes made Moms roar out in fury. Those kids had always been sweet to him though. He was like the family dog in a way. Even Pops’s grumpy teenager Katy would smile and hold him close after he cracked a pun.

              “Waltzer?” Ophie’s voice pulls him from his thought process, “You okay?”

              Waltzer gave her a relaxed grin. The apartment didn’t have the same kind of lively atmosphere to it that the house did. It lacked the youth and vitality Pops’s kids had brought to the table. Still, his new home had a different kind of charm.

              “i’m fine,” Waltzer was tempted to make a pun, but the potential died in the back of his throat, “just thinking about some old times.”

              “Want to talk about it?” Ophie gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek. _Just like Erica did whenever she wanted to cuddle._ Waltzer thought absentmindedly. So many small details stuck in his brain.

              “…” Waltzer opened his mouth to speak, to let out all of the pain he hid beneath his tattered shield. He closed his mouth quickly though. He couldn’t. Months had passed yes, but decades could come and go without changing a thing. The past was done. That warm house no longer existed, “no.”

              Ophie stared at him for a moment. Then, she nodded understandingly. Waltzer’s heart twisted as he realize she was a lot like Pops. She never pressed for answers when he looked ready to crack. She stayed nearby though. Even when he sank into the couch’s pillows to think, she quietly joined him and turned the TV on.

              Some family drama flashed across the screen. Again, Waltzer found himself transported back to the house.

              Katy and Erica were always fighting. The teenager thought the middle schooler was spoiled too much, and Erica thought her older sister was too mean to deserve anything. The twins, Oliver and Peter caused quiet mischief in the background to distract themselves from the constant cat fights. Moms was always keeping the house clean and food on the table. They all depended on Pops’s slightly higher paid job to survive. It wasn’t enough to afford a large house, but the small three bedroom cottage had been more than enough. The small egg shell blue house looked like it belonged in one of those old movies. The green lawn- carefully tended to by Pops- and the vibrant garden- guarded viciously by Moms- only added to the “sweet middle class family” appearance.

              _“Waltzer!” Oliver snatched the small bitty up, “Hide me!”_

_“huh?” Waltzer cocked his head in curiosity._

_“I…I accidentally hit Katy’s car with my basketball.” The young boy winced._

_“OLIVER!” The familiar shriek rang through the house._

_“sorry man, but you’re kind of in a_ hairy _situation dealing with_ Cat- _y’s wrath.” Waltzer shrugged with a wicked grin, “you know how she is.”_

_The young boy groaned and placed Waltzer safely on the ground before running to find a place to hide. Katy quickly stomped through the hallway practically hissing threats towards her hidden younger brother._

              Waltzer smiled at the memory before frowning. The resulting fight had ended with Moms punishing both parties.

              Upon reflection, Waltzer realized that Moms true nature had shown through her façade a lot. Her temper was easily set off, and some days her daily dose of patience seemed to have gone missing. Her words would cut her children and her husband in half before she went in for the kill with knife of guilt.

 _“Do you have any idea what I’ve given up for this family?” “I didn’t carry you for nine months for you to waste my time!” “Ezekiel! Why don’t I have any new shoes? Do you know why? Oh_ I _do! You’ve spent too much money on that new pet of yours!”_

              When Pops’s job had fallen through….he could remember the yelling clearly. That woman had attacked everything Pops was- his manhood, his pride, his skill, his intellect. All were fair game in the resulting argument. The kids, once lively, energetic, quickly became subdued and hostile. No more simple sisterly cat fights. No more innocent pranks. Everything had an underlying taste of bitterness to it. Waltzer tried. He tried so hard to break the ice with puns and jokes.

              Pops was the only one who laughed. Really, his old man needed it the most too. Finding a job was hard enough to begin with. Coming home to a vicious wife and hostile children only made it harder. Waltzer saw his Pops slowly wither away.

              Images of the not so distant past popped up.

              Pops struggling to survive on the streets. The pain, the _ache_ of having speck.

 _Pops's body collapsing to the ground after a gunshot rang out. His brains splattered across Waltzer’s trapped legs as the bitty could only_ SCREAM.

_I couldn’t protect Pops._

              Waltzer couldn’t keep the promise he made to his old man.

_“don’t worry pops.” Waltzer’s body burned with speck, but he struggled to form coherent though, “I’ll make sure to…to…keep you safe….we’re…family right?”_

_I couldn’t keep my word. I couldn’t keepmyword. I couldn’tkeepmyword. Icouldn’tkeepmyword.Icouldn’tkeepmyword.Icouldn’t-_

              “Waltzer!?” Ophie’s hands wrapped around him and pulled him up into a sweet embrace.

              The chill that had settled into his body slowly ebbed away. The sounds of living on the street. The instinctual pain associated with starvation began to disappear. The ache in his chest persisted, but it seemed to dull slightly as his new human gently rubbed away tears and pressed kisses to his skull. She didn’t ask what was wrong this time around. She didn’t press. She just silently offered support as his bottled up emotions surged through his magic. He knew he probably tossed a few things around with his violent sobbing, but he couldn’t help it. It hurt so much.

              “It’s okay Waltzer.” Ophie murmured gently against his skull, “It’s okay.”

              This was the real difference between the house and the apartment.

              In the house, he was Pops’s little pet. An entertaining side show to their middle class life that would be tossed out with the old man when said old man became useless.

              In the apartment, he was _Waltzer._ A sentient being with hopes, dreams, nightmares, and pains like any other thinking creature. There was also little chance of the past repeating. There was no looming dollar sign guillotine ready to destroy their home.

              He had lost Pops, and with his former human his love for puns, his easy going nature broke died in that alley way.

              He had gained this little gathering of broken souls though, and with them came unconditional affection that wouldn’t be easily sway.

              Waltzer still didn’t know if it was worth it.


	15. Hate and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Idjit's thought process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for Tinsel)

              Idjit hated the dollhouse. As much as he loved Tinsel, the doll house reminded him too much of the tight box his Mama had kept him in, reminded him too much of the suffocating moonshine jars she’d toss him into if he was “misbehaving”. His small body quivered as he approached the cramped dollhouse.

              Idjit couldn’t do it in the end. He couldn’t even stand under the roof of the dollhouse’s front porch. Scurrying away, he thought quiet apologizes to little Tinsel. He had promised to play with the bitty toddler the day before, but he couldn’t enter that place. He _couldn’t._

              Idjit found a nice quiet spot to curl in to cry. Peaceful solitude had been rare with Mama. She usually kept him trapped on her lap or some small container. She often complained about his anxiety, his tears, his insecurities. She whined that her boyfriend had gotten her the wrong kind of bitty in private, but around her friends she pretended to be the best thing that had ever happened to him.

              Idjit came to hate his Mama in the end.

              Like all bitties, he adored her in the beginning. He thought she was beautiful despite her heavy make-up and plastic breasts. He loved her voice even though it was raspy with too much smoking. Idjit adored her like a bitty should: unconditionally.

              Then she let _him_ move in with them.

 _He_ had been…

              He had been…

              He had been a _violent_ drunk.

              When he wasn’t jacking off to porn in the living room, he was drinking. Sometimes he’d only get buzzed enough to yell and curse. Other times he’d leave dark imprints on Idjit’s Mama. He always stank of stale beer and some mixture of whatever drugs he was on at the time. The couple’s loud, erratic, violent arguments ended up forcing the landlady to kick them out.

              While they floated from new apartment, to new dirtier apartment, to new older, dirtier apartment without a real care in the world, the pain began to set into Idjit’s bones.

              Like any skeleton bitty, Idjit knew about speck. He knew about the fever, the pain. The bitty techs always made sure to warn the bitties of their most serious health risks, and Idjit made sure to pay attention. He knew the signs when they came. His head began to hurt- _it felt like someone was stepping on his skill_. His joints began to stiffen- _it hurt so much to move them_.

              Mama hadn’t really cared though.

              Idjit still looked cute enough for her friends to coo over. He just grew quieter because of his silent agony. He was trapped in her clawed hands. He was an accessory to be flaunted about on a whim. It was painful. It was painful. It was _so_ painful.

              To make matters worse, _he_ became increasingly violent as Idjit slowly began to deteriorate. Idjit struggled to cling to life despite his illness. Then, _he_ began to throw Idjit around. Idjit’s tiny body slammed hard against _his_ hand or the wall.

_So much pain._

_It hurts Mama! Please make him stop! PLEASE!_

              He was never answered though.

              Never.

              He meant nothing beyond his position as a statement piece.

              Nothing.

              Nothing.

              He was _nothing._

              Idjit trembled in the nice, spacious corner of his Jojo’s apartment. His sobs only grew louder. He hoped that the others wouldn’t hear him. He hoped so. He’d hate for them to bother themselves with someone who meant nothing after all.

              If he was something…

              Why didn’t Mama love him? Why did she treat him so poorly? Why did she let _him_ do as he pleased to the small cherry? Did she feel _nothing_ towards him? Weren’t bitties supposed to be their human’s everything. If so, then he really _was_ nothing.

              “Idjit?” Jojo’s voice called throughout the apartment, “Baby? You’re favorite show is on!”

              Idjit sniffled. A small, happy smile crawled along his face.

 _Idjit. Baby._ Names for _him._ He had a name. He had sweet pet names. He meant _something_ to Jojo didn’t he?

              ….

              ....

_Didn’t he!?_

              “Idjit?” Jo entered the bitty room and quickly hunted him down, “Sweetie!”

              Jojo’s hands were so different from Mama’s. They were rough, calloused with work, but they felt sturdy, _strong._ She’d never let someone hurt him right?

              “Awww,” Jojo sat down on the floor of the bitty room and shushed him quietly, “It’s okay Idjit. Shh. Breathe baby. You’re going to make yourself pass out.”

              “j-jo…jojo…” Idjit sniffled into her chest, “y-y-o-oou….lo-ov-ve m-me?”

              “Yes baby.” Jojo’s voice was genuine.

              “s-say it?” Idjit sobbed.

              “I love you.” Jojo’s voice was soft.

              Mama’s had been harsh.

              Jojo was patient. Mama had been cranky. Jojo was kind to him always. Mama had been kind to him sometimes.

              He had felt so alone in that jar. He thought he would die of suffocation in the tight, small space. He hurt so _bad._

              Then, he was tilted out of the jar into these warm hands, strong hands.

              He was safe now.

              “I love you.” Jojo repeated, “I love you Idjit.”

              Idjit’s sobbing slowly died down.

              “i-i…lo-ove you too.”

              He meant it- from the bottom of his little SOUL.


	16. Blue Solitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyan's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except for Tinsel, he's mine)

              Papa’s house had been quiet when he wasn’t home. Cyan would often jump at the loud noises that banged around his little sanctuary. What could a small curly do if some burly human broke the door down after all?

              Cyan found himself lonely whenever Papa was away working. There wasn’t an Idjit to care for, a Sunshine to chat with, a Raze to argue against, or a Waltzer to k-

              Cyan shook his head violently as his budding affections for a certain sansy began to edge into his thoughts. He already spent enough time daydreaming!

              “cy?” Waltzer sleepily asked from where he was leaned against the taller curly, “something wrong?”

              “No,” Cyan said too quickly. Waltzer pulled back from Cyan’s shoulder to glower at him, “Really.”

              “don’t believe you.” Waltzer finally decided.

              “Oh hush,” Cyan tugged Waltzer back against him. He’d probably crack if he had to meet the sansy’s gaze for too long, “You don’t tell me every thought that goes through your head do you?”

              “would if you asked.”

              Cyan’s heart seemed to forget how to beat briefly.

              “You…ugh.” Cyan said nothing. He simply leaned his weight against Waltzer some, “You’re so irritating sometimes. I swear.”

              “you love it.” Waltzer’s voice began to slur slightly. Cyan’s warmth was making him drowsy again.

              _I do._ Cyan thought to himself while brushing bright blue. _But I’ll stab myself before I tell you._

              Really, Cyan had no idea what to do. Even before his Papa chose him, he rarely spent much time around the other bitties. They were all too energetic to be entertained by him or too shy to approach him. Thus, he spent most of his time alone to begin with. How does one develop communication skills when they had no one to communicate with?

              It wasn’t Papa’s fault though. Papa had told him from the beginning he worked a lot, and Cyan had thought he could handle it. He did- in his own way. Cyan might’ve desired companionship, but there were no other bitties to speak with in the house or the neighborhood. He was a lone bitty in a nest of humans. He had no one else besides Papa.

              Until he had met Miss Josie of course.

              Papa had spoken about his best friend with animated hand gestures and kind words. Sometimes Papa complained about how little she seemed to care for her own well-being, but Cyan knew the words were born of concerned frustration instead of malice. The curly had been shocked when the short, stern faced woman appeared instead of a softer, milder woman. Cyan wasn’t afraid to admit that he had been afraid of Miss Josie at first. She looked intimidating despite her short size, and she was far from a push over.

              Her softer side quickly bled through when she noticed Cyan peering out at him from the living room. Her stony face had cracked into a kind smile as she crouched down to greet him. Her voice- which had had a rougher quality before- softened and lowered its volume. The bitty could quickly see why his Papa adored her so much.

              She became another one of Cyan’s only friends, companions. He had met Papa’s adoptive parents and a few of Papa’s work friends, but none were as constant as Miss Josie.

              Thus, he began to imitate her and his Papa. He did it unconsciously at first. He tried his best to copy Miss Josie’s pure confidence and his Papa’s witty snark. When Papa and Miss Josie finally noticed, Cyan had turned bright blue and hidden under the couch for ten minutes. He continued to do so though. Watching them interact with each other helped him learn. Watching television and reading books helped broaden his horizon some- Miss Josie had warned him that not all things went like they did in books though.

              Cyan didn’t know if it was commendable or pathetic for him to work so hard to build skill he’d never get to use with others. Even if he had Miss Josie and his Papa, he still had no other real companions to call his own.

              In fact, his growth had left him lonelier and lonelier inside the house.

              He _wanted_ someone to talk to. He _yearned_ for another bitty to appear.

              Cyan just didn’t want to be alone anymore. He loved his Papa dearly, but his desires had only grown stronger as time passed.

              Then _Annie_ came into his Papa’s life. He had never met the woman. She never seemed to want to meet him. Papa seemed happy though, so Cyan didn’t mind being left out. Papa looked so good when he smiled. It was sad his Papa didn’t do it very often.

              “cy?” Waltzer asked again wrapping his arms around Cyan’s waist, “you’re shaking.”

              Cyan blinked as he realized he indeed _was_ trembling. A warm tear dropped down onto Waltzer’s skull. The sansy tensed, but he knew Cyan well enough to not look up. The curly hated appearing weak in front of others. Instead, Waltzer simply tugged Cyan closer and gently patted his back.

              _It’s ridiculous._ Cyan rubbed at his face furiously. _If Papa wished to be involved with Miss Annie, he is more than allowed to do so. I just wish….we had grown our own family first._

              Cyan loved his new home. He’d never claim he didn’t. He lived with kind Miss Josie and an array of bitties that kept him on his toes. He had no right to complain. He had no right to be sad. His story was nowhere near as tragic as some of the others.

              “it still hurts doesn’t it?” Waltzer asked quietly, “leo leaving you behind?”

              Cyan tensed. He wanted to push the sharp minded sansy away. He hated that Waltzer could just read everything he thought without even _looking_ at his face.

              “It does.” Cyan finally admitted, “I thought we were…I thought we were going to be family forever.”

              “sorry.” Waltzer squeezed him close.

              “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Cyan pressed his face into the top of Waltzer’s head, “I should be apologizing. You lost your human. I shouldn’t-“

              “tell me if you’re in pain,” Waltzer’s voice held a note of warning, “i don’t care if you think my past hurts me worse. pain is pain.”

              Waltzer pulled his head out from under Cyan to look the other bitty in the eyes.

              “i want to help you.” Waltzer’s forehead pressed against Cyan’s, “please let me?”

              Cyan sighed and hugged Waltzer close.

              He lacked this back in Papa’s house.

              When his thoughts turned into knives against his heart, he had no one to lean on.

              He had someone now. Hell, he had some _ones_ to lean on.

              “Thank you Waltzer.” Cyan murmured.

              “sure thing.” Waltzer blushed.

              Cyan just smiled.


	17. Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake's thoughts about his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (except Tinsel)
> 
> With this, it's the last bit of bitty backstory for Josie Jo's bitties. (Cesar, Harley, and Hiro all came from the same Bitty CC, but I might create something for Cesar eventually *too tired to do it right now though. I should be asleeepp*)

“snuggle!” Blake laughed, “what on earth have you done?”

              Snuggle was surrounded by a bunch of cereal on the floor. His upper half was inside the box as he sat up on the kitchen floor.

              “jeez.” Blake tugged the box off of Snuggle. His poor brother was covered in cereal dust, “go take a bath okay? i’ll clean this up!”

              Snuggle nodded timidly. Hobbling out of the kitchen, a dark blush slid into place on Snuggle’s face. Blake just shook his head before turning his attention to the mess his brother had made. Snuggle tended to forget he was just a papyrus-type sometimes.

              “honestly,” Blake sighed, “reminds me of the old days.”

              Blake and Snuggle came from different locations, but they were adopted within the same week. Tony and Lily were both getting their own personal bitty to keep things fair. Tony’s parents had a few other things in mind for Blake though.

              They wanted him to act as a good role model for Tony. Lily and Tony were rather indifferent to each other, so their parents wanted something to help bridge the gap. Thus, it became Blake’s job to make the role of an older brother fun.

              Tending to Snuggle came to Blake naturally.

              Being the calm, protective big brother figure made his day back then. Tony and Snuggle both looked up to him, but Blake never felt like he was under any pressure to perform a certain way. He just acted naturally. He helped Snuggle learn ASL- even taught it to Tony and Lily! He made sure that Lily and Snuggle didn’t get a hold of anything dangerous during their play time. He worked hard with Tony to keep the older boy’s grades up.

              Blake was the older brother figure parents wished they had for their kids.

              Until that day…

              Blake frowned as he finally finished cleaning up the kitchen.

              Like that day, he had let Snuggle out of his sight.

 _What if he got hurt dummy!_ Blake scolded himself. _You have to pay more attention to Snuggle. He’s a bit of a ditz in all honesty…_

              The familiar feeling of inadequacy he felt on that day surged up from where he had tried to lock it away.

              Tony and Blake were trying to beat a level on Tony’s PSVita. They were in the park with some of Tony’s friends- and _their_ parents. It should’ve been a time for Tony and Blake to take a respite and not care for the younger ones so obsessively for once.

              Then they heard the screams.

              Lily darted out onto the road to rescue her meek from a low rider car barreling towards him. Snuggle couldn’t hear anything, so he only stared confused as the young girl flung herself around him.

              Blake grew nauseated. The rest of the story completed itself with violent images of Lily and Snuggle strew out on the road while the low rider frantically sped away. Snuggle desperately clung to Lily even when the young girl had been lifted into the hospital. Now, Blake realized that Snuggle’s tenacity had probably saved the girl’s life. He had developed healing abilities during the accident after all.

              The parents ranted and raved towards Tony for _hours_ after this.

              It was _his_ fault. _He_ let Lily run around doing whatever she pleased. It wasn’t the _adults_ \- who were supposed to watch both children- at fault. _No._ It was Tony.

              That injustice had burned Blake’s temper up faster than he could’ve imagined. Tony had been _devastated_ by his sister’s accident, and these bastards had the audacity to blame him!?

              In hindsight, losing his temper and flinging a coffee mug at Tony’s dad probably wasn’t the best idea at the time. With that single outburst, Blake sealed both his and Snuggle’s fate. Within _hours,_ he and the other bitty were in the custody of the local Bitty CC.

              “b-blake…?” Idjit tugged on the back of Blake’s shirt.

              “aah!” Blake jumped and turned around. Idjit had backed up and looked at him with fear in his eyes. Immediately, Blake’s brotherly instincts kicked in, “hey buddy. sorry about that. startled me there.”

              He reached out and patted Idjit’s head affectionately.

              Tony’s parents may have thought him a failure of a big brother because he couldn’t keep Lily’s accident from happening. Maybe Tony and Lily thought so themselves at this point. They were wrong though. Blake knew he wasn’t as strong as Raze or as smart as Waltzer. He lacked Sunshine’s sweetness and Cyan’s gentle cynicism. Blake _was_ a brother though.

              “s-snug-gle i-is pla-aying with t-tinsel.” Idjit stammered out.

              “he should’ve bathed.” Blake frowned. Could Snuggle have gotten clean that quickly? How long had he been in the kitchen cleaning up spilled cereal?

              “h-he cle-eaned up.” Idjit assured him.

              “oh,” Blake grinned, “good! now, did you need me for anything else buddy?”

              Idjit shook his head, shyly looking away. Blake let out a loving sigh at the younger bitty’s timid display.

              “want to work on your magic some?” Blake offered, “it might make you feel better to have some more skill under your belt!”

              Idjit hesitated, but he ultimately followed Blake into the living room to work.

              Despite his inner voice chanting that it wasn’t his fault, some part of Blake deeply regretted not being able to protect Lily or Snuggle in the end. It had been a failure in all honesty. It was a permanent stain on his record.

 _It’s a wonder Ari trusts me with these guys._ Blake thought of his new human fondly. _She must have faith in me._

              He would make her faith worth it in the end.

              Blake had failed one human already.

              He sure as hell wasn’t about to fail another.

              “so.” Blake pulled over a heavy magazine, “let’s work with this okay? we've got to build up your strength somehow!”


	18. Random Song Lyrics I Came Up With

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some weird little song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> ...this is what happens when I start humming and thinking about my story...I start writing random little songs for no reason.

Can you see?

Can you see?

How you can all be,

A little patchwork family?

Never perfect, never sure,

But you know her love is pure.

 

Oh small one,

Through your cage of glass,

Can you reach her heart of thorns?

Will you grasp and never let go?

Oh lonely one,

Through your cage of silence,

Can you hear her lonely cries?

Will you answer them?

 

Can you see,

Can you see,

How you all can be,

A little patchwork family?

Never perfect, never sure,

But you know her love is pure.

 

Oh wise one,

Swift and bright,

Can you be her warm light?

Will you guide her?

Oh couple of pain,

Scarred and broken,

Can you be her spine?

Will you be there?

 

Can you see,

Can you see,

How you all can be,

A perfect little patchwork family?

Never perfect, never sure,

But you know her love is pure.

 

Oh brothers of sorrow,

With your smiles and care,

Can you help her heart repair?

Will you mend her SOUL?

Oh he who means so much,

With your hands in hers,

Can you hold her close,

Will you always love her?

 

Can you see?

How you _all_ can be.

A perfect little,

Perfect little,

Patchwork Family.

Never perfect, never sure,

But you know your love is pure.

All here, all warm, smiling brightly,

A little, sweet

Patchwork Family.


	19. Jo's Bitties (Character Descriptions/Appearance Aid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo's bitties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Tinsel. 
> 
> That moment where I wish I could draw T_T Still, I hope this helps people visualize Jo's bitties more easily. This also has a wee bit of me just being silly in it too...cause that's my kind of humor XP

  * **Idjit**
    * Cherry (Runt)
    * 2 ¾ inches tall
    * Rather frail looking with a permanent gray tint to his bones from too much malnutrition.
    * Likes: Spending time with Jojo, playing with Tinsel and December, drawing
    * Dislikes: Cesar, mean people, scary noises, and being alone
    * He usually wears hoodies, jackets, jeans, sneakers, and he wears beanies when it’s cold. 
      * Color scheme: Red, pink, light green, white, gray.
    * Usually very quiet and nondescript. He’s very sweet to those he cares about- if easily upset by their pain- and vicious to those he isn’t fond of. 
      * Because of the abuse he suffered, he isn’t fond of tight or dark spaces alone. He’s stronger with others around, but still gets scared easily.



 

  * **Cyan**
    * Curly
    * 4 inches tall
    * Looks like your average curly, but has slightly curlier hair and a faint tinge of silver.
    * Likes: Cooking, romcoms, chemistry, chemistry related jokes/objects, his Papa, ~~Waltzer~~ (Cyan: kiss! Kiss: What? Cyan: you can’t just put that there! Kiss: *Shit eating grin*)
    * Dislikes: Loud noises, thunder, fireworks, coffee that is too sweet, and sewing (constantly stabs his hands)
    * He usually wears the geekiest shit you can imagine. No joke. Cheesy chemistry/anime/band t-shirts with plaid/polka dot/striped slacks and brightly colored loafers. 
      * Color scheme: Rainbow, but mostly neons.
    * Sassy when annoyed, but otherwise calm and collected. He’s the most level headed of the bitties, but he also holds a nasty grudge. 
      * Gets extremely anxious when not with _somebody_ he’d rather be with _Raze_ that be alone. He also has a tendency to mimic people without noticing it.



 

  * **Waltzer**
    * Sansy
    * 3 ¾ inches tall
    * A sansy with a few gray ‘veins’ (malnourishment induced different from Idjit because he actually starved some days leaving vein like gray marks on his bones instead of just being slightly gray) in his bones from being on the streets. He also has faint cracks from where he fell when Pops was shot, and actually can’t hear from his left ear because of said gunshot.
    * Likes: Cyan (Cyan: KIIISSSSS!! Waltzer: <3 Kiss: Why can’t Cyan quit being such a tsundere about this?), physics, taking things apart to put them back together
    * Dislikes: Raze, people that make the bitties uncomfortable, people who hurt Jo, Jo’s parents, and comedy (Kiss: He tried to make jokes while the whole family drama was going on, but in the end it didn’t help much. Pops also died right after he made a pun soo....)
    * He cannot be parted from his jacket (attempts of removal may end in violence). Otherwise he wears shorts and sneakers with mismatched socks. He also alternates between tank tops, graphic t-shirts, and just going topless under the jacket. 
      * Color scheme: blue, a lot of black (still in mourning months later), faded purples
    * He’s a very protective bitty that will cut a bitch for hurting his family. He’s lost too much to take any threat as a joke and is much more cynical that most sansys. 
      * Don’t touch the other bitties (even Raze). He won’t like it.



  
****

  * **Raze**
    * Edgy
    * 6 inches
    * Covered in old battle scars- cracks, chips, rents, burns, etc. He’s also got various black veins from malnourishment (his magic was literally eating itself to survive. It was what was happening to Waltzer, but Waltzer never reached that point) and he’s missing one of his back fangs.
    * Likes: Sunshine, Tinsel, providing for his family, knitting.
    * Dislikes: Everything else. (Kiss: You lying little son of a bitch. Raze: Fight me!)
    * He wears dark pants, sneakers, and boots, but his tops are usually…softer(?) in color and texture. He also avoids leather, studs, chains, spikes, basically anything goth or grunge like the plague because that was heavily incorporated into his battle get up. 
      * Color Scheme: gray, black, and red (more gray than black though)
    * Raze is a cranky little son of a bitch that doesn’t like being messed with or pushed around. He’s pussy whipped though and will do anything for Sunshine or Tinsel. (Kiss: AND JO! He won’t admit it but he really appreciates everything she’s done fo- *has to flee an angry edgy*) 
      * Raze doesn’t like it when people pry into his life too much or ask to many questions. (Raze: He also doesn’t like it when a certain bitch decides to put his information up for anyone to see!)



 

  * **Sunshine**
    * Ray
    * 5 inches
    * His flames are very…thin in some places from being reignited as punishment. His flames also have faint pits of gray in them because of the abuse. Otherwise, he’s a pale yellow with faint pink tinges here and there.
    * Likes: Raze (Sunshine: When he’s not being obnoxious. Raze: </3 *goes to mope in a corner* Sunshine: But I love you all the time you oaf.), Tinsel, cooking, singing, (Kiss removed this because it was _way_ too much information into his and Raze’s sex life), and baking
    * Dislikes: Fighting, fighting, fighting, fighting, grabby humans, loud humans, scary humans, drugs, alcohol, aphrodisiacs, strong smells, mess, basically anything that reminds him of _that_
    * Soft sweaters and pants make up his usual ensemble. He rarely wears shoes (he was forced to wear heels back in the dark place, so yeeeeaahhhh), and all of his clothing has a soft quality to it. 
      * Color scheme: Pale golds, pinks, blues. Really just soft colors in general.
    * He’s growing more independent with Raze behind him, but humans still worry him from time to time. He adores Jo and his baby. He’s also cooking pals with Cyan and depends on Idjit to help with Tinsel from time to time. 
      * He’s progressing forward from his trauma, but certain things still trigger panic attacks if Raze isn’t careful. Sunshine never mentions this to Jo because he doesn’t want her to worry.



 

  * **Tinsel**
    * Ray-Edgy hybrid
    * 5 ½ inches tall
    * Miracle baby to say the least. He’s yellow and orange flames wrapped around his father’s dark red magic skeleton magic. He has cracks across his ribs and left leg, and his left eye never formed properly.
    * Likes: His family (his parents, Jo, and the other bitties), horror movies, exploring, learning how to use his abilities.
    * Dislikes: Being around unknown bitties or humans, romance movies, and being confined to a small area (Kiss: He really hates time outs)
    * He wears soft clothing because of the cracks in his body (They actively cause him pain compared to the slight ache Snuggle or Raze might feel). He mostly wears dark pants like his daddy, colorful sweaters like his papa, and he stole some of Uncle Wally’s pink slippers 
      * Color scheme: Bright but soft pinks, yellows, oranges, and basically all warm colors
    * Tinsel is shy, eccentric, and ever curious. He doesn’t like interacting with other bitties because they tend to think he’s a freak, and he’s _very_ Don’t push him though. His father’s fangs aren’t for show.



 

  * **Blake**
    * Blake
    * 4 inches tall
    * He’s a perfectly healthy blake that has suffered no physical trauma.
    * Likes: Books, taking care of Jo and the other bitties, protecting the people he cares about, books (Kiss: You typed that twice Blake. Blake: Books are doubly important), skateboarding/being active in general.
    * Dislikes: Jo’s parents, Cesar, bossy bitties in general, Jo not listening to him, and being unable to help the people he cares about.
    * Blake is your typical skater boy with cargo pants, beanies, base ball caps, tank tops, shorts, sneakers of all kinds, gloves, and so on. His outfits can survive his active side and his more chill side. 
      * Color scheme: Tan, black, gray, purple, red, blue, and green.
    * This little guy is fiery when it comes to protecting the family and doesn’t tolerate Raze and Waltzer’s fighting either. He also adores his brother and can typically found with him _or_ Tinsel, Idjit, or December. 
      * He’s usually around the weaker bitties out of a desire to protect them, and sometimes he wants to help them develop their abilities (like Idjit)



 

  * **Snuggle**
    * Meek
    * 5 ¾ inches tall
    * He’s been hit by a car that left one of his legs permanently crippled and a web of cracks on his head. From time to time, the wounds ache, but he doesn’t complain.
    * Likes: Books, soft places to nap, spending time with Idjit, December, and Tinsel, being with his brother Blake, and just spending time with Jo and the bitties.
    * Dislikes: People not noticing when he’s signing, movies without subtitles, thriller novels, and people who like to hurt other people.
    * Snuggle mostly wears pajamas. Not kidding. Soft, cuddly pajamas with a variety of designs varying from stars to hookers (Kiss: This isn’t a joke. Blame Waltzer. Waltzer: *Dying of laughter*) 
      * Color Scheme: Doesn’t have one. He wears anything cuddly enough
    * Snuggle _is_ the quiet bitty who rarely speaks up. When he does, he tends to be blunt because he knows Blake will stab anyone who tries to hurt him. He also rather likes Cesar, but he’s aware that Idjit isn’t the boss’s biggest fan… 
      * He has no chill when he’s annoyed.



 

  * **December**
    * Buttonberry
    * 2 ½ inches tall
    * Luckily, he was rescued before any permanent damage could be done to his body.
    * Likes: Idjit, Jo, Tinsel, Waltzer, Cyan, Sunshine, Blake, Snuggle, Raze, Tyrone, Leo, Olivia
    * Dislikes: New people, new places, being scrutinized, being alone, dark and tight places.
    * Has to wear handmade shirts and pants because it’s hard to find clothes that fit him properly. He also always wears Idjit’s old jacket (the typical cherry one). 
      * Color scheme: Blues and yellows/golds.
    * December is very quiet and shy, but he’s warming up to his new home and the people/bitties in it. He wants a place to belong. He’s just scared of being hurt again. He also fears being abandoned by Jo, but he’s working on it. He also sees Idjit as his best friend. 
      * ..............(Kiss: Dec? Don’t want to say anything or add something? December: *shakes his head* Kiss: Okay baby.)




	20. Nadia's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nadia makes a choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> SOOOO...the main story chapter I wrote drained me emotionally and I went "i wanna write some fluff"....then this happened instead. I guess I'm just in a slightly bitter mood or something. *shrugs* Welp, back to the main story for me. Enjoy this little tidbit!

         Cesar seemed fascinated with the new tightness her belly had.

         Nadia watched with a wry smile as he poked and prodded at her straining flesh. She tried her best to ignore the new stretch marks that would aggravate her previous ones.

         “THIS IS SO STRANGE.” Cesar grumbled taking his hands out from beneath her night shirt. He’d grown curious about her human pregnancy, but he’d never actually poked her stomach before this night. It was an endearing thing to witness.

 _This must be what Jo and Olivia feel._ Nadia mused turning her attention back to her keyboard. _This feels nice…so nice._

         “MOTHER.” Cesar snapped his fingers to get her attention, “YOUR CHILD WILL BE COMING SOME TIME AROUND YOUR BIRTHDAY CORRECT?”

         “Yes,” Nadia smiled, “It’ll be a painful birthday gift, but…they’ll be worth it.”

         Her hand strayed to her stomach absentmindedly.

         Her thoughts strayed back to reality though.

         In a perfect world, she could heave her child and her career. The world wasn’t perfect though. That’s why she had come to a painful decision with a heavy heart. She wouldn’t give her child up for anyone to adopt. No, she didn’t trust the system, and she wanted her son or daughter to be with family.

         She was going to ask Jo to take the little one in.

         It would be _painful_ to sit through. The agony of watching her sister raise her child…Nadia didn’t even know what it would feel like, but she knew it would hurt.

         She wanted this child to have the best though. Of the Newmore sisters, the only one Nadia felt could handle such a responsibility was Jo. Jo might have baggage of her own, but she was making great strides with herself lately. She’d grown stronger over the past few trials. It really showed.

 _A financially stable, loving mother._ Nadia bit her lip, _They deserve that. They deserve that…_

         That didn’t mean it hurt any less.

 _I don’t even know if she’ll take him or her in._ Nadia scowled. Jo would. There wasn’t much of a question. Jo would probably yell at her about it for a while, but ultimately, she would take them in and love them more than Nadia- financially unstable, emotionally scarred, and over uncertain could.

         Cesar’s hands strayed under her blouse again.

         The baby kicked _hard_ in that moment.

         Cesar recoiled with a gasp.

         “WHAT IN THE STARS!?” His hands timidly pressed against her stomach while Nadia tried to catch her breath.

         “That’s just the little one kicking,” Nadia explained once she regained her breath, “It happens.”

         “THAT MUST HURT…” Cesar commented.

         “A little,” She rubbed the top of his worried head to soothe his anxiety some. Cesar- while quietly bossy and impolite- worried about her often, “It’s not too bad though.”

         “HMMM….” Cesar frowned, “ARE YOU CERTAIN YOU CAN GIVE YOUR CHILD TO JOSEPHINE?”

         Nadia blinked. When she first told Cesar about her plans, he’d glared at her for an hour before diverting the conversation.

         “YOU SPEAK OF THEM SO FONDLY, AND THEY AREN’T EVEN HERE YET.” Cesar pointed out running his hands over her stomach again, “YOU DON’T HAVE TO DO IT.”

         “I want to.” Nadia said honestly. As painful as it would be, Nadia could do it. She wanted her child to be raised by someone who could actually be there- someone who could be a _parent,_ “It’ll hurt, but I want to.”

         It’ll be easier once she’s moved north of the city. She intended on taking a position out of the city to avoid having to watch her child grow up. She’d still be forced to visit, but she wanted a new start in all honesty.

         A new start without her Newmore name hanging around her neck like a noose.

         A new start without her parents dogging her every step.

         A new start with just herself and Cesar. The two of them against the world.

         That would be nice.

 _Jo would probably give me my child back if I came back soon enough._ Nadia thought as her baby kicked once more. _She’d never keep us separate if I wanted to see him or her._

         All Nadia really needed was _time._ The one thing she really didn’t have. She also needed perspective- something else in low supply.

         It was selfish, but Nadia had spent most of her life being the selfish heiress. What was one last chance to put herself together?

         Asking Josephine to care for her child would be a great favor she’d owe her in the future, but Nadia felt like Jo would never call on it.

_There’s a reason why she’s the good sister after all._


	21. The Christmas Struggle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo struggles to figure out what to get his Josie for Christmas, so a new co-worker steps in to help out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Welp, someone wanted more Leo, so here's more Leo.

              Leo sat at his desk glaring at his computer. Christmas was coming up, and he needed to be creative with his gift. He knew Josie would be happy with whatever he got her. She valued him and his friendship to be worth more than any ornate gift he could give her. Still, he wanted to get her _something_ nice.

              “Dammit,” Leo rested his head on his desk, “Ugghh….this is what happens when you’re geared too much towards logic instead of creativity.”

              Leo really wished he hadn’t let the history teacher borrow Ember for her class. He could really use someone to bounce ideas off of.

              “Mr. Watanabe?” A soft voice called into his classroom. Leo raised his head to find Reina Wilde politely smiling at him from his doorway, “This is your off period right?”

              “No need to be so formal Reina,” Leo waved her inside, “Do you need something?”

              The new English teacher blushed as she entered the classroom.

              “Well, I’m having issues with one of my students, and I’ve heard you control her rather well. I was wondering what your secrets were.”

              Leo immediately knew the student she was talking about. It wasn’t the first time a frustrated teacher had approached him about his wayward pupil.

              “Sit down.” Leo moved to sit at one of the desks, “This is going to take a few minutes.”

              After explaining the complex mind of a sixteen year old girl with too much on her plate, Leo took a deep breath and stretched out in the desk. He felt bad for the students who had to sit in the uncomfortable desks for hours on end.

              “Wow,” Reina breathed, “You’re really good. How’d you learn to deal with a person like Hannah so easily?”

              “She reminds me a lot of Joan,” Leo explained.

              “Girlfriend?” Reina cocked her head. Leo blushed.

              “No! Why does everyone assume we’re dating!? We’re just best friends!” Leo insisted, “She’s like my sister- an annoying, funny, overprotective big sister. I’ve known her for about twenty-six years now, so I’ve had to learn to handle her rollercoaster ride of a mental state.”

              “I see,” Reina smiled, “In other words, you’re a good friend.”

              Leo didn’t respond. In truth, he didn’t know if he had been a good friend or not.

              He’d always stuck by Josie no matter what the situation was.

              As kids, he’d watched as the young, vibrant tomboy he came to admire rapidly mature into a mini-mom struggling to take care of a baby. Her nurturing side had developed quickly and swiftly took the innocent, timid Japanese boy under its care.

              As teens, he’d relied on her for support after his parents died and he was adopted by the Fitzgeralds. However, he’d failed to notice her decaying mental state until he found her resting in a mass of glass shards with cuts across her wrist. Leo began to desperately try to wake up her up from her painful existence after one too many hospital visits. Thankfully, it paid off and started their love for musicals at the same time.

              As college kids, he held her hand when she gritted her teeth about her basal cell carcinoma. He’d laughed with her at college parties and helped her deal with the moody younger Olivia. The two of them leaned on each other equally at that point.

              As adults, they still acted like kids sometimes. They had their own independent lives, but the bond between the two of them stayed strong. He could call her at three in the morning, and she’d pick up. She could show up at his house at one in the morning, and he’d let her in with a sleepy smile.

              He’d failed so much though. He hadn’t watched her carefully in high school. He hadn’t given as much as he took when she needed it the most. She protected him, and Leo had never been able to protect _her_. Joan was always saving _him_. Even when he tried to defend her against Edgar, she had to step in to protect him after the bastard broke his jaw.

              “She means the world to me,” Leo admitted, “I don’t know if I’ve been the best friend she could’ve ever had, but I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

              Leo remembered his Christmas dilemma.

              “And I don’t know what to do for Christmas this year,” He groaned rubbing his face, “I don’t have enough money to get her something meaningful, but I also don’t want to get her some cheap gift.”

              “Hand make something?” Reina offered.

              “I’m not as crafty as her.” Leo sighed, “Worse goes to worse, I could always try to sing.”

              “That’s a good idea,” Reina’s brows raised in surprised, “It’d certainly be original.”

              “That was a joke,” Leo clarified, “I can’t sing.”

              “Well, you’re bound to have old songs the two of you listen to together right?” Reina’s eyes flickered with thought, “Maybe put some of them together as kind of a memory album of some kind? Throw in some pictures?”

              Leo thought of all the various pictures he’d taken of Josie over the years. He had hundreds. Hell, his house had more photos of Joan than her parent’s house did- not that they were too much competition.

              “That…could work.” Leo nodded as his mind began to think of all the old songs they’d sing out of key together in the car, “That could _really_ work! Thank you Reina!”

              “Think of it as mutual exchange,” Reina laughed, “You helped me with a problem student. I helped you figure out what to do for your friend!”

              “No need for that,” Leo scolded her, “Teachers have to stick together. I don’t need something back to help you.”

              “Thank you,” Reina blushed.

              “It’s no big deal. We were all new once,” Leo smiled, “Anyways, we’ve got classes starting soon. Work calls.”

              “R-Right!” Reina scurried out of the seat, “Thank you so much Mr. Watanabe!”

              “It’s just Leo!” He called to her as she left the classroom, “Let me know if you need anything else!”

              Leo settled back behind his desk and pulled out a sheet of paper. He thought long and hard about the songs to include. He knew he’d have to include her favorite band in the mix. He also knew he needed to avoid songs that brought back specific memories…like the ones on her wedding soundtrack with Edgar.

              He came up with a few dozen soon enough. He grinned at the list. 

              _It's nothing compared to what she brings to my life, but hopefully this makes her smile just a little bit._               


	22. Broken Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cesar ponders a couple of things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!
> 
> Well...this is shorter than I intended, but Cesar is getting an entire story where he's a main bitty sooooo....yeah. Don't want to go over too much here and now.

              As a boss, Cesar knew that the strong were the ones who were listened to.

              He also knew that humans were much stronger than most other bosses he knew gave them credit for. They were bigger, faster, and a hell of a lot meaner. Humans were so hard to please and so easy to displease. Strong hands had shattered bottles over his head, and a particularly angry owner had partially blinded him in his left eye. 

_“You cocky little shit,” The fat woman- his second owner- spat as she snatched him up in her meaty paws. A needle rested in her hand, “Let’s see how cocky you are with only one eye.”_

_Pain erupted when she jabbed the needle forward. He’d screamed louder than he ever could’ve imagined. It only made her dig the needle in deeper. It hurt so much.._

              Cesar snapped up into a sitting position on the bed. Running a hand down his face and bare rib case, he tried his best to shake the old memory and nightmare from his mind. His eye hurt as it struggled in vain to focus on something- _anything_.

              His mother shifted in her sleep. Cesar looked at the broken woman who’d taken him in.

              He didn’t think she’d realized how important her desire to keep him was. If she returned him, he’d go to B2 and stay there permanently. The bitty techs never “put down” any bitties, but permanent foster care was a hell Cesar didn’t want to endure.

              Cesar’s bones crawled with disgust as he remembered all of his old owners.

              His first owners hated his attitude, and they’d slowly taken apart everything that he was just to see him cry and break down in despair. The next few wanted to ‘fix’ him, but they could never commit to handling his actual personality. His last one had been one of those.

              Some beady eyed crone of a woman who wanted to “mend the scars of his mind” with time and patience.

_She didn’t have much patience when he started to defy her inefficient rule. No, then she began to smack him across the room and lock him in a closet with no food for two days._

              “Cesar…” Nadia murmured quietly, still half a sleep. Her hand searched for him across the pillows. Cesar quietly caught her hand and brought it to his lap. She fell back asleep after that.

              “HMPH.” Cesar grumbled while examining his mother’s thin hands. Her nails weren’t as immaculate as they always were, so he decided he would fix them later on in the day after she woke up and got some work done, “IT’S ALWAYS SOMETHING WITH YOU.”

              The grumpy remark held just a little bit of affection in it.

              For once, he wasn’t someone with a bad attitude to be broken down and degraded.

              For once, _he_ wasn’t the broken soul in need of mending and care.

              He could do the mending. He could help someone who had helped him.

              _She adopted me to prove a point about herself, but…I don’t think there was any reason for her to have to prove it in the first place._


	23. In the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans in his coma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Soooo....hope this is somewhere near enough Scarpath! The current main story chapter is being a little bitch and doesn't want to flow properly, so this happened earlier than expected. (This is me 'taking a break' from the main story for a few paragraphs XD This also happened with the Cesar chapter. I hit a wall while writing and head over to the addendum to take a breather)

              There was a voice.

              It wasn’t the kind of voice he was expecting either.

              Floating in the darkness, switching from pain to numbness, he could only listen and feel with the bits of his magic that still obeyed him. That was when he first felt it.

              A human SOUL sat beside him radiating waves of determination. It startled him and scared him at first. His experiences with humans- even in timelines where Frisk stayed in control- were far from kind. Something was different about this SOUL however.

              The SOUL was scarred, and its determination reflected its inner pain with jagged edges that tore into itself over and over. The colors blended into a wall of hard stone that bristled at the slightest nudge with his magic, desperate to keep to itself and hide all of the hurt inside.

              There was something else though.

              Despite the wall that pushed his magic away from the very center of the SOUL, gentle green and purple waves of determination would kindly support his magic unconsciously when his blue light began to fail.

              These moments of support were often accompanied by surprisingly gentle touches from calloused hands. They felt so rough, too scarred to be the hands of an innocent or virtuous human, yet the touches were carefully controlled and soothing. The SOUL resisted help for itself, but it gave so readily. 

              Then, there was the aforementioned voice.

              It spoke softly, gently, and sometimes it rambled. Still, there was this biting grit to the sound that he could only chalk up to old pains bleeding through the past to scar the present. Like the hands that would hold his fragile arm, this voice drew his focus away from the pain and distracted him with stories he could barely understand. He only could understand bits and pieces of the conversations this purple human had with him. He’d catch names- “Leo” “Granny” “Livvy” “Nadia” “Ty”- and places. There would be parts of entertaining stories that he would have for what seemed to only be minutes before the fog of pain burned them from his mind. He'd have to wait for the presence to come back and speak to him again to fill in the blanks.

              The silent times of agony became even more unbearable without this voice talking to him. Nothing could distract him from the knives crawling beneath his bones leeching away all of his strength. No gentle touches could chase away the pain.

              He could remember the first time the voice ever expressed displeasure with him.

              The single thing he could grasp onto in his brief moments of clarity was that the voice seemed to hesitate over continuing to help him. If only it could understand how important it had become to him…

              Had he been able to cry in relief when the presence kept coming back, kept speaking to him…he honestly might’ve.

              When was the last time he’d been able to take a break? The kid had brutalized the magic within his home until he was in this sorry state. His chest ached with the deep cut carved in over hundreds of genocides. Surprisingly, this human presence made him feel safe. The unique blend of orange and purple left the impression an unstable, but unending protectiveness that had wrapped him up in its embrace and wasn’t about to let him go. It reminded him a lot of Toriel and Undyne.

              Then he woke up.

              He could finally put a face to the SOUL that had helped him for what felt like an eternity.

              At first, he feared that Frisk was about to end his life in this timeline because of the warning colors of purple and blue the human wore. Then he looked at the SOUL. Instead of the bright, blank red Frisk had, this soul was _that_ presence. The presence that had helped him. This random jumble of pained determination and vibrant colors had been the SOUL that had brought something else to his recently painful existence.

              Strong arms that matched the calloused hands caught him when his already frail and now even more broken form stumbled forward. He could smell a variety of things on this human. Ink, coffee, and paper radiated from the hoodie he buried his hand into. The breath hitting his face as the human tried her best to communicate with him was spearmint mixed with a bit of some kind of gross tea. It was all so odd.

              All of the pieces his barely conscious mind had put together didn’t seem to match the short, strong woman carefully trying her best to help him. Her face seemed too jagged, too broken, for her to be so kind.

              He was glad that later interactions with this human would prove that assumption wrong.


	24. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Sasie fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except Tinsel)...I can't remember where the links and full disclaimer are, but they're in a note somewhere.
> 
> So that heavy update for this won't be happening. I might do one or three more things in here, but I really need to get Patchwork finished so I can do Found so we can start Burned and ughhhh....*beats head against wall*  
> My current plan is to have Patchwork finished this/next week (that's why there won't be anymore updates to the addendum) That way I can do Found Family (Which is only 20 chapters long) in two bulk posts before taking a hiatus in December to celebrate the holidays and plan out Burned Family (which is going to be the normal 40-60 chapters long)   
> Wish me luck.

              Sans had a tendency to fall asleep at Jo’s place.

              Even before they had gone on their date, Sans would drift off on her couch or bed with ease. Maybe it  was the fact he didn’t have to worry about resets. Maybe this ease came from the resonance between the determination that had faded from his body and the determination in the apartment’s air. Really, the cause didn’t matter.

              “hey, dumbass.”

              Sans didn’t open his eyes until a flip flop cracked across the back of his head. Raze stood above him wielding the weapon. The aggravated edgy pointed to where Tinsel had fallen asleep on Sans’s out stretched arm.

              “care ta explain that?” Raze held the flip flop up threateningly.

              _What the hell?_ Sans raised a brow and cocked his head while he though. He _had_ felt a bitty crawl onto his arm when he had begun to fall asleep, but it wasn’t like he specifically asked for Tinsel to do so. Sans didn’t like Raze’s attitude. The smug bastard reminded him too much of Flowey. _He’s one of Jo’s bitties. Gotta be somewhat nice._

              “accident?” Sans offered while sliding his arm from underneath the slumbering bitty, “i was mostly asleep when he climbed onto my arm.”

              “sure.” Raze rolled his eyes, “wha’  the hell are ya even doin’ here? jo’s at tyrone’s.”

              “relaxing.” Sans sat up causing Raze to stumble some, “jo doesn’t mind me being in the apartment when she isn’t here. technically, i have a key.”

              He just never used it.

              “ugh, she’s such a stupid bitch.” Raze groaned, “listen dumbass, ya could’ve crushed my kid. he’s real tiny and breakable.”

              “I wouldn’t hurt him.” Sans said carefully picking the sleeping bitty up. Tinsel twitched in his hands some. The small action made Sans smile, “Unlike you, he’s not a total asshole.”

              He took another flip flop strike to the face.

              “does jo let you get away with this?” Annoyance laced Sans’s voice.

              “nope.” Raze was suddenly lifted into the air with blue magic. Waltzer stood in the door way, “actually, he wasn’t supposed to come bother you in the first place.”

              “pumme down jackass!” Raze spat.

              “you’re coming with me.” Waltzer’s finger curled inward, causing Raze to be dragged over to him, “ophie’s fine with you staying in here sans, so don’t worry about anything.”

              “uh…thanks…” It was still awkward seeing the tiny version of himself walking around. Tinsel was raised from his hands as well.

              “i’ll bring these two back to sunshine.” Waltzer explained, “you just rest up. you’re worrying jo with those nasty bags under your eyes.”

              “ha…alright.” Sans flopped back onto the comfortable bed. Waltzer shut the door as he left with the two other bitties in magical tow, “he’s good.”

              Sans relaxed in the bed once more.

              It smelled like Axe and paint. Sans grinned as he wondered how many times his human had ended up drifting off with paint still on her arms. There had also been small dips in the bed where bitties apparently slept often. Sans’s tossing and turning had tugged those out of shape.

              He fell asleep cocooned in familiar scents.

              _A red scarf sat amidst a pile of dust that waned with each passing wind. Weakness drove him to his knees as yet another timeline ended with his brother- the only thing that held him together after the failed experiment- dying at the hands of a murderous child. Hatred and sadness seethed around his SOUL. He hated Chara’s dark influence, but he missed Frisk’s decaying innocent questions and jokes to the point of despair. How much longer would he have to endure this? Forever perhaps? Would he spend eternity walking through life on guard for the fatal knife wound that would rip through his rib cage like butter only after it carved apart everything he ever cared for? How could a person live with only fragmented memories and a destiny of pain? How… “mic….”_

_Huh?_

              “Comic?”  _How long was I out?_

              A pair of hands reached for him through the pall of covers he had wrapped around himself. Sans’s body took forever to finally unwind and stretch out. Almost timidly, he poked his head out from underneath the covers. Jo watched him with concerned brown eyes. Blake and Snuggle clung to her shoulders, and Sans noticed the other bitties were scattered around him. Flowey watched from the doorway.

              “Hey?” Jo offered quietly. She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Nightmare?”

              “uh…you could say that.” It took almost all of Sans’s will and concentration to force a smile, “sorry, did i bother everyone?”

              “s-sans.”

              A small pair of arms wrapped around his neck. His hand flew up to catch Idjit before the cherry tumbled into his ribcage on accident.

              “You didn’t make noise or anything, but I noticed you had curled in on yourself.” Cyan’s cool touch brushed against his shoulder, “Miss Newmore tends to do that when she’s upset too, so I called her home after noticing the change.”

              “Hey.” Jo blushed, “Not about me. Do you want to talk about it Sans? That always worked for Olivia.”

              _Big sibling instincts never die out huh?_

              “nah,” Sans shook his head, “it wasn’t a big deal. sorry for sending shivers down your spine. i’ll have to wake it up to you at some point.”

              “Not funny.” Jo’s knuckles rapped against the top of his skull, “Alright, scoot.”

              “huh?”

              Sans was carefully moved to the side. Jo curled up around his arm to his left and rested her head against his bony shoulder.

              “won’t that get a bit uncomfortable?” He questioned.

              “Nope.” Jo yawned, “Good night.”

              _Yeah good night my ass. How the hell is a guy supposed to sleep with a hot girl on his arm?_

He doesn't.


	25. A Place to Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans interacting with the bitties more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing (Except Tinsel) Full disclaimer and links are somewhere.
> 
> I took a break from the finale to write this out (help me get over the wall I hit)  
> BTW: Pap's nickname for Jo is iet, but when capitalized in AO3's fond it looks like let XD

              “OH YES MY LOVELY HUMAN!” Papyrus’s loud voice stirred Sans from his nap, “I’LL BE OVER SHORTLY! I CAN’T WAIT!”

              _More cooking lessons with Olivia and Undyne._ Sans yawned and settled back into the couch. He needed to be in the lab at decent time in the morning the next day, so he struggled to catch any sleep he could. The humans in the lab were very kind to him despite his tendency to nod off. He wanted to repay that kindness in any way he could.

              “BROTHER!” Papyrus dramatically threw the door to his bedroom open. Sans winced, knowing their neighbors would probably complain about the noise again, “I AM OFF TO OLIVIA’S HOUSE! TODAY SHE SHALL FINALLY TEACH ME HOW TO MASTER SOUPY SPAGHETTI!”

              “that’s great bro.” Sans yawned, “have fun.”

              Papyrus looked ready to head on out, but he paused and gave his brother a hard look.

              “is something wrong buddy?” Sans sat up. From time to time, Papyrus could remember snippets from previous timelines. The tall skeleton would write the occurrences off as déjà vu or weird dreams, but they did disturb the younger skeleton.

              “YOU WON’T BE GOING OVER TO IET’S HOUSE?”

              Sans was embarrassed by how long it took him to remember that Iet was Papyrus’s nickname for Jo.

              “uhh…wasn’t planning on it tonight.” Sans had been planning on staying in with his brother. Then, his brother told him he had plans, leaving Sans to wonder about the future. They weren’t in the Underground anymore. Papyrus had supportive friends on the surface, and his cooking skills were getting much better. He could have a life without Sans…easily.

              “WILL YOU BE ALRIGHT ALONE BROTHER?” Concern pulled the lively smile off of Papyrus’s face, “I KNOW YOUR NIGHTMARES HAVE BEEN BAD LATELY. DO I NEED TO RESCHEDULE?”

              “of course not pap!” Sans waved his hands. _Shit, how bad have I been worrying him?_ Sans realized that his brother wasn’t buying it, “ya know what, i just remembered that i need to speak with newmore about something, so i think i’ll go crash at her place for tonight. okay?”

              Papyrus still looked hesitant, but he reluctantly let out a sigh of relief. He scooped his brother into a tight hug.

              “I KNOW IT MUST BE HARD TO NOT HAVE MY MARVELOUS PRESENCE AROUND BROTHER, BUT…PLEASE DON’T WORRY YOURSELF TOO MUCH! I LOVE YOU.” Papyrus squeezed him tightly.

              “love you too bro.” Sans chuckled.

              Papyrus left for his cooking sleepover at Olivia’s soon after. Deciding he didn’t want to lie to his brother, Sans ended up teleporting over to Josephine’s. When he arrived something clattered in the kitchen.

              “Cyan?” Sunshine’s concerned voice drew Sans into the kitchen, “Are you and the baby okay?”

              “I’m fine.” The rounded curly sighed rubbing the back of his head, “I just slipped on a…grape…peel….I’m going to kill your mate for these crazy tastes of his.”

              “Oh jeez.” Sunshine sighed. The ray then noticed their visitor, “Hello Sans.”

              “Hm? Sans?” Cyan turned to look at him as well, “Are you visiting tonight?”

              “yeah, is newmore in?”

              “She’s working with Raze, Blake, and Waltzer in the office.” Sunshine pointed to the cracked office door, “Listen.”

              Sans fell silent. Quickly he heard a garbled mixture of English combined with other languages.

              “that doesn’t sound pretty.” He chuckled.

              “t-the-ey’re d-designing t-th-h-he new b-b-bcc lo-o-ogo.”

              Sans looked down to find Idjit and December peering up at him from around the counter.

              “they...have been arguing for…” December frowned in thought, “a while.”

              Snuggle- ever the bold one- walked right up to Sans and latched onto his leg in greeting.

              “where's the little flaming skeleton?” Sans questioned.

              “It’s his nap time.” Sunshine explained, “He needs to keep his body healthy, so we often make him take breaks during the day.”

              “ah.” Sans yawned, “i think i need a nap myself.” Sans bent down and tapped- carefully avoiding the spider web like cracks- Snuggle on the head. He spoke after Snuggle was looking at him, “mind if I steal your couch for a bit?”

              Snuggle shook his head.

              “Sleep well Sans.” Sunshine smiled up at him, “Would you like some of that tea you enjoy when you wake up?”

              “sure.” Sans grinned at the idea. Sunshine and Cyan could really make some good hot drinks.

              “y-you lo-o-ook t-tired.” Idjit observed, following Sans into the living room.

              “i’ve been up late bud.” Sans flinched when he heard Jo’s voice get very loud and rough inside her office. He couldn’t understand what she was saying, but from the bitties reaction, the three sans types in there with her didn’t agree, “jeez.”

              “she’s loud.” December said apologetically.

              _Oh trust me. I know._

              Sans stretched out on the couch, and he found it amusing when Snuggle used one of his legs as a chair while he read. It was a bit embarrassing when Idjit and December curled up with him. Tiny versions of himself still didn’t register in his head easily. Still, he couldn’t be an asshole and tell them to move. They really seemed to like him.

              Apparently, other bitties liked him too- if the amount of bitties that had curled up with him on the couch was anything to go by. Waltzer was belly first in the space between Sans’s eyes, and Blake had joined Snuggle on one of Sans’s legs. Tinsel sat on Sans’s rib cage watching a horror movie with a disgusted looking Sunshine. Sans went to angle his head to get a better look at the movie, but Cyan slid from his perch on Sans’s skull, causing the skeleton monster to have to catch the pregnant curly.

              “Hey bone baby.” A pair of warm lips pressed against his cheek, “Enjoying being a pillow?”

              Sans looked up at Jo. She looked down at him mischievously. All of the working and arguing her day had probably been filled with left her a bit weary. He could see the stress in her hands when they tugged at a loose thread on the couch absentmindedly. Sans used his magic to reach out and get a feel for her SOUL. As always, it was a fortress he couldn’t hope to force open, but it seemed a bit warmer than it had been.

              “well, i guess i’ve gotta repay their hospitality somehow.” Sans carefully placed Cyan back on top of his head, “you finished working?”

              “For today. I need to exercise now.” Jo leaned down to whisper to him, “You smell like chemicals, so why don’t you join me in the bath later?”

              “wouldn’t miss it.” Sans angled his head some and winked up at her. The motion made Waltzer fall ass first into his eye socket. The sansy simply stretched out in his sleep and settled down, “really waltzer?”

              Jo was on the floor trying not to laugh to loud.


End file.
